Black Hydralisk's Love
by Black-Zerg-Dragon-2618
Summary: Zerg and Terran M/M. The mighty Black Hydralisk with wings, the powerful creation of the Overmind, Leader of the civil broods, fall in love with the Terran that in the past he was been skilled fighter as ghost. in the end they both end up to have feeling for each other but have to face many wars to protect their future lives. P.S. - Don't like it, don't read or comment.
1. Part 1 - Love & Pain

Planet Mar Sara, Confederate North Post.

For many years i've been living in Tarsonis, and if you ask me, the place is dead long ago since the Zerg destroyed all the population in there, well the thing, not the best to do is leave your place where you born. Right now I'm in Mar Sara you can say the shit in here is infested too, but as old American's say Whatever cowboy want's don't mass with him, because as i know, burn it to hell is what i do best. Rev walked out from his little Bar, which called his home.

I know how Hard it's been back in Tarsonis, Zerg, Protoss and Dominions, i used to work with the dominions after quitting on them but whatever i been there i been a specter, some powerful Mercenary killers and rescue team, but after the big betrayal with our old friend Arcturus Mengsk this turns up to be war of universe, who is your enemy, hell knows. usually i never keep my stuff but armor guns all what's left from my specter equipments, looks like i still have a fire in my hand, and i can defend my self if i need.

Rev gone on a little trip in Mar Sara in abandoned towns of the confederacy, he sure knew the Zerg will be there but even this didn't stop him from going forward, ones Rev reached on of the towns it was half infested by Zerg virus, Rev knew to handle the situation with his own targets but he searched for food supply, Suddenly he heard a great roar out in the sky, he knew this means danger and he better back away before he gets into trouble.

after few minutes Rev almost got to his house when he saw three Zerglings standing right in-front his entrance door. "Fuck!" he whispered to him self realizing it will take sometime till the Zerglings will run off. "well if i can't get to my house, i think i might take a little trip." he thought to him self.

Hours passed as he got to the small Zerg post, finally he heard the thundering sounds again from the sky but it landed on the post right in-front of Rev's eyes, Specter looked at the creature it was a great Hydralisk with wings and his body was black like shadows, but his eyes was total blue, Rev immediately pull out his sketchbook to draw the beautiful creature, more beautiful then a usual Hydralisk.

Rev laid on the ground drawing the black creature and didn't notice a few Zerg's behind his back, 4 Zerglings and 1 Hydralisk started to approach him but stopped when the Great Black Hidralisk waved his claws in signal to leave the Terran alive, The creature notice the Terran but didn't dare to turn his eye to him, the Terran was just 20.M away from him he ordered to his minions. "**_STOP, Leave this creature to me, the 2 Zerglings will follow him and don't let him see you, i want to know where his living place._**" the Black Hydralisk hissed to their minds, Hydraliks and 2 Zergligs backed way, while other two Zerglings keep hiding and hold a close watch on the Terran.

Finally Rev had finished the drawing of the Black Hydralisk with wings, he slowly crawled away not knowing he'd been watched, and returned to the house hopping the Zerglings that been there gone long ago.

He finally reached his house but stopped when he saw three Zerglings still in place as he left for the first time. "Great now how i'll get home, i must find a plan to distract them for a short time." he thought to him self, he laid on his back thinking what can be useful.

The Zerglings watched the terran lay on the ground waiting for something, they understand that the big hut was his home but the Zerglings blocking his way in, they rushed back to the post to report to their master the Black Hydralisk. "_Well, any luck or he spotted you, and run off?_" the Black Hydralisk Hissed.

the Zergling stared at him in fear. "No Great Storm Fury, the Terran is resting on the ground and waiting for three Zerglings in front of his home to leave, he can't get in side his home." the Zergling explained.

the Black looked at them in questionable look. "are they ours, do you mange to observe them?" he questioned his minions.

the two nodded. "Yes Great Storm Fury, they belong to the Queen of Blades." the Zergling explained to his master.

THE Black Hydralisk looked at him in disbelieve. "QUEEN OF BLADES!" he roared the name, it made all his minions looked at him ans backed away, "Alright i'll go there and free the way to the Terran, this target is mine, she won't dare to take that one away from me." the black hissed and flew away.

The queen looked at the Zergling. "why is our master need that Terran alive?" she asked.

"whatever he wants with that Terran we should stay away from it, oh and don't question him, unless you want to be dead." the Zergling gave the point to everybody and they agreed.

Finally Rev managed to think the way to trick the Zerglings away from his house, but stopped when he notice they leaving, he forgot about his plan and looked at the direction they ran off, he thought for a second what's the big deal but soon he ran to his house before more visitors come.

The Black Hydralisk watched the Terran entry at his house and desappear inside. "So this is your place, tonight i'll give you a little visit ones you deep sleep." He thought to him self.

The Black Hydralisk wich called *Storm Fury*, laid down beside The Terrans House and waited till he can hear that the Terran deep sleeps.  
>It's been hours since the Black waiting in patience till the Terran inside the house finally called the night, the Black Hydralisk was really mad that he needs to wait so long till the human gets his sleep. "Finally that mortal is down, i hope his door isn't lock i hate ripping it down." the black thought to him self.<p>

The Terran was in deep sleep and the Black was about to get inside the house, slowly with his claws he opened the door. "looks like the door been unlocked, he must be forgot to lock it up, lucky for him." the black thought. slowly he got in and saw the small blue lights around the place, the Hydralisk got closer to the sleeping Terran but stopped when he notice many drawings in the wall and on the table, he slowly picked one of the drawings and saw him self. "What the..., is that me?", he whispered to him self, after a while he picked another picture of him with Terran, without understanding he froze in place what is that mean, finally the massage hit him He and Terran as friends or more, fast returning to his sense he put the drawings back and quietly left the Terrans House, he began to fear about what he saw and flew back to his Hive clusters.

On the creep of Hive Cluster all minions waited for their Master to return, but for their luck he landed on the creep and rushed to his den without looking at his minions he pushed everything that been in his way.  
>The Swarm stood there and every zerg looked at each other. "What happen?" one of the brood lords asked.<br>"i don't smell any blood" one of the Zerglings said.  
>the queen stood up. "maybe it's the Terrans fault, we must kill him, he must be poisoned our master."<p>

Before all the swarm started to argue with each other, the great black Hydralisk boomed out of his den to the swarm. "For the will of the Overmind, what is the meaning of this, and who dared to state the death on the Terran?" the Great Storm Fury Roared.

the Zerg looked at him, but the queen dared to question him. "Great one, you rushed so fast we thought the terran poisoned you or something, we should infest him."

The black raised his eyes. "Listen all of you, the Terran did nothing to me his to weak to even scratch my body, and now i command you all, no one will go near this Terran and no one will touch him, if i'll find out that one of you dared touch him just his hair, i will burn all of you." he hissed at his minions.

The Queen looked at him and dared to question him again, (bad move). "Great Storm Fury, why would you spare this mortal any wa..." the queen didn't finished as the Blue light hit her and like a thundering sound explode her body.

"Remember your law my minions, don't ever question my will or you will share her fate." the black pointed at the dead queen, soon after all is over, the black return to his den to think again what he saw in humans drawings.  
>"I don't understand, why this human wants me so much, does he knows that i'm only a death to him, i must look after him, for a little while." The Storm Fury thought to him self.<p>

The Next Morning Rev opened his eyes and yawned in the air, after a while his legs stepped on the floor he smelled a strange smell of air, smells like a Zerg, his eyes wide as his heart thundered his chest, the fear took him far beyond that he could get lost in this nightmare for long time, he forgot his brave soul and spirit as the death was in his house while he slept, the fear was terrifying him in this situation he needed someone close to him.

the Black Storm Fury landed near his house as he felt the Humans fear of terror and needs, he smirked knowing that the Terran had found out that the Zerg been visiting him last night but he didn't knew who, hating the Terrans fear he decided not to get attention of the Human or his plans will be trashed, he needed to be his shadow that wherever his terran go, he will know all about it, while he will spy on the Terran, he will try to find the Plan to get the Terran knowing without any fight.

The First morning on the planet Mar Sara, the Black Hydralisk opened his eyes to see the Terran walking out of his house and going to the other direction, without a sound the storm fury got up and followed the Terran in a few miles he saw the old Terran base that been destroyed long ago, the Terran entered the base and made his way to the Starport, blue glowing eyes watched the Terran with interest and very strange feelings, but all of this gone when he heard a big engines from the sky showed up with the big carrier covered with protoss plating, soon the great light flashed from the carrier blinding the Storm Fury completely.  
>the Protoss Zealot's landed on the ground and made their way to the Starport where the young Terran been.<p>

Slowly the Portoss warriors got closer to the Terran, and saw the man working on one of the Writers, the Terran Air unit fighter. "Boy, it's a good thing that i'm all alone in here, the Zerg really digging this place like a grave!" Rev chuckled to him self, until he heard something dropped on the floor, it was a strange ball after few second the ball flashed with great light blinding Rev out of his sense.

the Zealot's took the Terran and returned to the carrier.  
>after the few hours, Rev woke up in the strange hall, he looked around try to find the door to get out but there were NO, with great fear rose inside of him, he decided to stay where he was and think how to get out, suddenly he heard a strange noises, his eyes widened realizing that he isn't alone in the room, he looked around and saw a black figure lying in the floor starting to wake up, it was the Black Hydralisk the powerful one.<p>

lucky for Rev he was with his armor and rifle gun, he positioned him self in defense knowing that how much he did like this kind of Zerg it's still a threat to him.

the mighty Storm Fury opened his blue flashing eyes and looked at the frightening Terran barely holding his gun, he chuckled a little at the action of the Terrans fear, but soon knocked the gun out of the Terran's hand and pined him to the cliff.

The Black looked sharply at the Terran. "foolish mortal, you cannot defeat me, you are to slow and pathetic, i gonna give you a choice, do you know where we are?, in the protoss ship fortress, you will help me out or you will be my..." The Black been cut by the doors hissing open and three Zealots entered the hall.

without thinking the Black blast the Terrans left leg to make sure he won't escape and dropped him on the floor, after watching the suffering Terran, he turned back to Zealot's and prepared to fight.

Rev held his leg close to his chest the pain was horrible but he still could move, but he didn't dare, knowing the Black Hydralisk might notice him and pain him more.

Rev saw as the Great Black Storm with rage and blue Fire Strikes like lightning, blasting the Protoss out of his way, the First Zealot try to strike to the Storm chest, but been blasted by Blue lightning shot.  
>the two Zealots try to attack from both sides, one from the right and second from the left, the Black Storm managed to dodge them and kill them both, one been head cutted and second been spine broken, all three Protoss Zealots been down.<p>

Rev watched in horrors the creature defeated the Protoss warriors, and now the nightmare started walking to him, Rev saw that this Zerg Hydralisk has the body like all the others but with wing, legs with sharp claws and arm's but with fingers like paws.

The Black took Rev by his neck and pinned him to the cliff again, soon the creature got closer till Rev felt a hot breath coming from the Storm. "So where were we.., ah YES, so do you want to help me out or you will share their fate, hope you enjoy the show." the Black Hydralisk hissed.

Rev looked at the dead bodies of the Protoss then nodded. "Good choice, very smart move, now let's go and stay close by." the Black Hydralisk hissed to him.

Soon after the big journey around the fortress they got to the command center. "aren't we escaping?" Rev asked.

"First things first!, we need to destroy this fortress, you will access the security code in to data base and instal the self destruction within 10 minutes this will give us enough time to pass all the guards and get to the air units, we should hurry up, time is running out." the Black Hydralisk moved in and killed all who been in the control center, and Rev started instal the destruction code, he installed the time to 10 minutes and they both made their way to the close bay.

ones they both made to the Protoss bay they saw a Medivac which made Rev wonder what kind a Terran air unit doing inside Protoss fortress.

they both ran to the medivac but stopped when the blast pass them and hit the floor, on their backs 4 immortals standing targeting at them, without even waiting the Black Hydralisk rushed to them with mighty roars.

the Protoss open heavy fire at the Hydralisk, the black was heavy damaged but managed to get them, he knocked the last immortal, blasting him to the side which made a big explosion, the flames blast the Hydralisk to the cliff and pinned him to the wall.

Rev ran to him to help the creature back to his feat. "What are you doing?, you must get out of hear now!" the Storm said.

"Yah right and leave you behind, we had a deal, remember." Rev protested.

Soon the Hydralisk got on his feat and they both walked to the medivac.  
>they took of and just 2,000 meters away from the fortress, the fortress explode. Rev installed the data to make auto pilot, to fly back to Mar Sara, he got up and walked to the Hydralisk.<p>

"tell you the truth, you looks like shit, here i cover your blood." Rev took the small medical vent and covered the blood in Hydralisks back. "Will you be alright, i don't want to lie but i was really scared to lose you." Rev chuckled.

the Black looked at him with question which he asked. "try to not lose your head, mortal."

Rev looked at him with a big grin. "well i already lost my head, all over you." he chuckled.  
>"by the way, what's your name?" Rev asked the hydralisk.<p>

"my name is *Xaarj*, and you?, young Terran." the Hydralisk asked.

"Call me Rev, it's been great to fight at your side Xaarj." Rev said looking at the Hydralisk. "do you want something?" he asked.

Xaarj thought about it then looked at Rev. "well now that you offered, do you have something to eat here?"

Rev looked around, he got up and walked to the storage where the food must be there, he took a small box of balls with special vitamins, and brought them to Xaarj. "what the bloody hell is this?, is this what you Terrans eating all the time?" Xaarj asked with the shock on his face.

"Well not always, but in the base or at home we got normal food, thous balls are just created for keeping us from hunger, at least this thing got special vitamins inside, that it won't taste like shit, much." Rev explained, and after a few seconds Xaarj took one ball and swallowed.

"it is taste like shit, remind me get a real meal when we land, i won't take another ball out of this." Xaarj stated, Rev smiled at his friend reaction, he got back to check how much left till they hit Mar Sara.

after a while Rev got up and walked where Xaarj was lying, he lay beside him and was fast asleep.

Xaarj looked at the small Terran and smiled, he moved his head close to Rev and gone to his own dreams.

Xaarj looked at the Terran and strange feelings begun to drive him a little wild, he couldn't stop thinking about how Rev drew him in his home, he still remember those drawings of him self, he must get a little trust from this Terran he may can be his friend but he need to trust him. "May be if i know about you a lot more, i feel my life will be batter with you, sleep well my Human!" Xaarj thought to him self.

It's been a real long trip to "Mar Sara", Xaarj woke up and saw the Terra lying right beside him, he didn't knew what on Terran's mind right now but he saw him sleeping in real peace, still something bothered him suddenly he smelled the blood from the Terran, he turn his head and saw that the Rev's leg still bleeding. "What have i done, and how did he managed to walk all the way with me?, why did i done this, why did a brought him pain?" Xaarj thought to him self, as soon as the strange beeping noise started to sound, Rev woke up from the noise with annoyance and rushed to the pilot sit.

Xaarj stared at the Terran and followed him. "what happen?" the Black asked him.

"Welcome "HOME", we're right in front of Mar Sara." Rev stated, he looked at the Storm and smiled at his friend's reaction. "i thought you be happy to be back to your home?"

Xaarj looked at him in question. "Yes well, it's just, ah never mind, i just been surprised." he laid.

Rev didn't looked at the Hydralisk but got very bad feeling from his answer. "i wonder what's wrong with Xaarj, may be his to nervous going back to Mar Sara, well if he needs me i can always help him, can i?, Yes i can help him, i trust him." he thought to him self.

soon as the Medivac entered Mar Sara, Rev landed the Medivac right in the old Terran Base, the place where they both been took away by the Protoss, Xaarj and Rev walked out of the Medivac, they stood in place looking at each other in silence, Rev spoke first. "well i guess i'll be going home now, very soon it's going to be dark and i don't want to be out in hear." he stated, but still looking in thous blue eyes of the beast.

Xaarj got a very strong desire for this Terran Human but didn't dare to push further. "Yes... i guess.. you should... go... just go!" he ordered.

"Xaarj are you alright, i can help you if-" Rev try to speak but been interrupted by the storm.

"No, no it's alright i can handle my self, i must go, my minions is probably started to search for me." with the last word, he bolted out to the sky and disappear, Rev looked at him but didn't get his answer what's bothering him.

soon he turns away, and walked back to his home, he entered his bar and lay down on his bed, he stared at his ceiling. "i wished he could see that Zerg Storm Fury again, black scales, blue eyes, sweet voice, strong muscles, no Zerg could ever match him, he's one special Zerg, and most of all he didn't kill me or infested me, i think he likes m... wait what am i thinking, ok i may be wouldn't mind to be gay, but kiss and touch the creature that even not from my kind and species, that's just betrayal billions of lives, losing their fates to the Zerg, and i'm going to sleep with my arch enemy, this is the biggest shame on me, traitor, murderer, enemy, all about me, but Xaarj never been on Tarsonis, he didn't know even the tragedy, but didn't mean he killed my kind hear as well, i need to think over if i ever want to be with him or not." Rev thought, and continue to thing even deeper, he got right now his inner war, "Heart VS Brain", this is going to be a long and hard night for him.

* * *

><p><span>back to the Hive cluster<span>

Xaarj landed on the creep and all his minions surrounded him in circle, all his minions got worried to their master, all of them wanted to know what's kept him off so long.

one of the Ultralisks questioned first. "Great Storm Fury, Master Xaarj what's happen why you didn't return sooner, allow me to ask my master, is the Terran done something to y-" the Ultralisk been interrupted.

"Leave the Terran out of this, i got captured by the Protoss, and so as the Terran too, i needed a help from that mortal to destroy the Protoss Fortress, so i needed him alive, after a while when we landed by using the Terran's air unit, he rushed away from me, i'm sure he's probably at his home right now so-" Xaarj been interrupted by the one of the Infestors.

"we should infest him now, he's our enemy after all." Infestor made the point.

"**infest him, why not to kill him send me and i'll finish him off by one hit.**" Omegalisk roared.

soon the entire swarm start to argue and fight with each other of what to do with the Terran that got their masters attention.

Xaarj is now getting pissed off, he started to roar so loud that all the swarm been pained down on the ground. "**ENOUGH, NO ONE IS GETTING NEAR THAT HUMAN, YOU ALL HEAR ME NO ONE, I WANT THIS HUMAN ALIVE AS HE IS, AND THIS MORTAL IS MINE!**" he roared out.

the swarm took his word as a warning before their master will storm them all, but not all got him as he commanded, the mighty Brutalisk and two Omegalisks they been like a gang, always teasing the small zerg's especially Hydralisks Hunter Killers, Brutalisk been like a gang leader and not always followed by his masters orders, the most of all he hated is when someone spares a pathetic life like Terran.  
>with every word he heard from his master he got pissed off too, and dared to question his masters will. "And why do you want to keep this human to your self, why can you let us just kill him or infest him, what you fall for he's pathetic body." he teased his master. "or may be you want to fuck him, ha, i can do the same job, boys tonight we are going to the Terrans place and fuck him till his death, this will be a pleasure for three of us." the Brutalisk stated, as he and two Omegalisks laughed.<p>

"i hope he got enough holes, if not, i'll make one!" one of the Omegalisks said, while Brutalisk and other Omegalisk laughed in roars.

Xaarj watched them in disbelieve, he knew that they will go there and rip his Terran apart, they will fuck that young flesh, he started to get very furies at the gang, with rage and vengeance he knocked them all down he burned their bodies with lightning flames, after they were really hurt and bleeding he got on top of them.

the three figures were lying on the creep pinned by their mighty master, the Brutalisk and two Omegalisks looked at the Great Storm Fury on top of them, they watched in fear as their master leaned to their faces and hissed. "If you will dare to go near mine human or even step a little close to him, i'll will make you suffer the pain till you die, stay away from him." He hissed in very dark tone like a death at the gang, and got off of them.

the two Omegalisks got shivered from fear knowing their master will make them suffer the hell if they approach the Terran, but Ultralisk got mad at his master, and dared to make a plan, to put his master on the ground one's and for all. "so if that Terran is so important to you, then he is my key to make me king of the swarm, and you will die with you pathetic human." Brutalisk thought to him self and smirked.

Xaarj returned to his den and lay on the creep he knew that the Brutalisk won't obey his order but if he doesnt want his life a living hell with nightmares, he won't get his air near the Human, Xaarj thought really hard about his actions and the actions of the Human in the end he decided to catch that Human again and make him his mate, he knew this will bring some troubles and the Human won't accept him for the first time but he won't live him a choice, he even knew the reasons why the Human won't want to be his mate:  
>1. He's a Zerg, his arch enemy.<br>2. He's a Male and the Terran is a Male.  
>3. He'll probably thing, if he'll mate with the Zerg he will be a traitor to his kind. (so wrong)<br>4. He won't be a traitor to his Human race, everybody deserve Love and even he do.  
>5. I will protect him, even if i must die, so be it, he's mine!<p>

Xaarj made him self a sharp point that the Human he's defending and the Human called him his friend, he will be his mate one way or another, and no one will stand in his way.

not far from the Rev's home, the Zerg gang approached to the point the mighty Brutalisk and two Omegalisks were on their way to get the Terran, suddenly one Omegalisk whined. "Brut i think we should go back, didn't you hear our master, if we kill this Terran who know what we'll end up."

"What are you crying about, all we need to do is to grab that pathetic Human and return with him to the hive, in there in front of our masters eyes we'll kill him, right after heat." the Brutalisk said.

"you going to get us killed, we'll suffer the hell because of you, can't you just leave it." the other Omegalisk hissed.

Brutalisk stopped and turned to the two. "look if this Terran so important to our master then this is the good chance to kill that Storm Fury, one's we'll kill him and the Human i'll take his place, and i'll be a new master, and you two will be a greatest generals in my army." he stated.

the two Omegalisks looked at each other the one knew this is ridiculous and the living hell will be if they won't return, but the other wanted a prize of ruler, so he started to roar at the Brutalisk. "you're the master ha, you can't even make a good impression on the females, only fucking them by force, i can imagine what kind leader you are, sharp to the Queen of Blades slavery, or to the death by the Terrans or the Protoss, i need to be a leader, and you'll be a general of my army." he roared at the Brutalisk.

Brutalisk stared at him in anger. "you're the leader, you can't fight our master only following his orders all around and round, like a baby larva, you didn't even fucked one female Zerg not to mention male, i at least make a good stile of my self and the girls loved me, the queens want me so bad sometimes i see one or two dead queens after fighting over me."

The one Omegalisk backed away from the fight while the Brutalisk and Omegalisk fighting of who'll be a perfect leader.

Rev suddenly woke up from the large roars and hisses, he stud up and walked to his window to see what's the noises, he picked and saw 3 huge Zergs, one Brutalisk and two Omegalisks, he saw that the one Omegalisk and Brutalisk Roaring at each other and other Omegalisk standing aside and watching.

suddenly the Brutalisk turn to his house and with the sharp blade he hit his house, but it was stopped after a huge Omegalisk pinned him to the Ground and the two creatures started to fight, Rev understand they came for him he needs to get out and find Xaarj.  
>He rushed to the garage and graved his vulture, vulture was been a fast machine and saved him even from the Zerglings but now he need to get to Xaarj and shelter him self in there.<p>

the garage doors opened right in front of the huge Zerg's, and he stormed out. "He's getting away, get off of me and catch him." the Brutalisk yelled at the Omegalisk.

soon the gang started to chase Rev, Brutalisk and two Omegalisk's managed to chase Rev and gain their speed, but Rev with his vulture been fast and very speedy, after a while finally Rev approached the Zerg Hive base and he entered, all of the Zerg units saw the Terran but non of them managed to touch him, Rev couldn't find Xaarj anywhere but he needed a shelter to hide, he didn't understand why the Zerg not attacking him but it didn't mean the huge beasts behind him will stand still.

Rev made a plan to trick the three huge beasts, he broke the speed controller and jumped out of the vulture, he rolled on the creep but stood up and rushed to the near by den to hide, he entered the den and watched as the three huge monsters passed him, soon he turn around and saw the black figure resting right in front of him, Rev rushed to the Storm and jumped right beside him. "Xaarj, Xaarj wake up, please wake up." Rev tried to wake the Storm Fury.

soon the Black opened his blue eyes and looked at who dared to wake him up. "Rev?, what are you doing here?" he asked the Terran.

"i need your help i just-..AAAA" Rev screamed as soon as something almost got him it was a very sharp blade belonged to the Brutalisk, Xaarj stood up and graved Rev to shelter him, after a while he shot the blue lightning at the blade and roared to the creature stay out.

Xaarj returned his attention to the Human. "Rev why are you hear, you almost got killed, don't you know the Zerg will want you dead, and you with y-" he didn't finish as Rev interrupted him.

"Xaarj i'm sorry, i was seeking shelter, it's just there were three huge Zerg's tried to get me one Brutalisk and Two Omegalisk's, they attacked my house the chased me, at least i got vulture to get away from them but they managed to catch up." Rev explained tears dropping in his eyes.

Xaarj looked at him in disbelieve, he knew who they were, he graved Rev and hugged him in his body. "Don't worry i'll take care of this, i know who they were, stay with me for the night, tomorrow they will see the last." Xaarj said and pushed Rev to his bed, Rev brushed his eyes and rubbed his head against strong chest of Storm Fury the Zerg, Xaarj closed Rev out of view with his wing and graved hold of him in the protective way, Rev could feel the heat coming from the Zerg and he smiled.

Xaarj rubbed Rev's head with his nose and then he retun to sleep, still Rev in his arms never letting him go. "Sleep well my mate, tomorrow they will feel the eternal hell." he thought to him self, as he closed his eyes and gone to his dream.

In the morning the swarm started to awake under the sun, Xaarj opened his eyes to see the sun shine upon Mar Sara, he looked down expecting to see Rev, the Human he loved with sweet blond hair, but all he saw was a clean spot, with fear, horror, anger and rage he roared so loud, the entire swarm stood in fear knowing their master is furies. Xaarj bolted out of his Den and pained the first Zerg in his way, it was Hunter Killer. "Where is he?, where's my Terran?" he roared at the HK under him.

The Hydralisk Hunter Killer gazed at his master in cold fear. "My master i don't know i didn't even touched the Terran, i swear in the name of the Overmind, i don't know where he is!", he spoke in cry.

Xaarj looked at his eyes to find any lies but there were non, he looked around and roared to his minions. "Who saw the young Terran?"

the Swarm didn't knew that the Terran was alive, non of them knew where he was, they all saw him entered the hive and been chased by three gangs, huge Zerg's, but they thought their master killed him. "Master Xaarj we don't know where the Terran is, we thought you killed him when he entered to your den." the Queen asked.

"i didn't kill him he's alive, that means those three bastards dared to steal him from me, if he's dead they will suffer the hell that never been before, where those b-" Xaarj was almost in rage but been interrupted by Overseer. "My Great Storm Fury, i saw your Human walks out of your den, he traveled to the nearest river not far from the hive cluster, he's fine and undamaged. shall i show you the way, my master." the creature in the air asked the black.

Xaarj already felt in shame and thought what his Human could think of him if he saw him like this. "Lead the way." he ordered.

Not far from the lake both Xaarj and Overseer stopped to look at the naked figure in front of them. "Nice skin, very tasty." Overseer commented. Xaarj looked at the Overseer with anger. "Touch him and i rip your eyes out, get out, return to the hive now, and keep your eyes out of my humen." he hissed in Overseers mind as the creature turned and left his master.

Xaarj kept his eyes on Rev and never could stop looking at him, with such hunger and need he wanted to touch that body lick and taste the flesh of the young skin but he never wanted to hurt and scared the Human if he wanted him his mate, he needed more time for that he must wait for the right moment.  
>Xaarj stepped out of the rocks and got closer to the human, he walked to him very quietly he couldn't hear his steps.<p>

as soon as Xaarj neared Rev, Rev didn't know that behind him was a strong beast, but he enjoyed the moment of his own, suddenly a strong arms wrapped his body and something pushed him closer to the hot slimy skin, it was a Zerg powerful with black scales and blue beautiful eyes, "Storm Fury" Named "Xaarj?", Rev got a little shock of the actions from the creature, but before he could ask Xaarj neared his ear and whispered. "You gave me a real heart attack in the morning, i don't know how you could get out from my grip but next time you won't slide that easy from me."

Rev looked at him with Curiosity. "Why?, what you were worried, i told you before i can protect my self if i need." he said looking away from the Black, still in his grip.

"And tell me, with what you can defend you self, as long as i remembered, i observed you very sharp, and you came to me unarmed, no guns and no blades, what kind of weapon you could use then?" Xaarj asked with a devil smirk on his face.

Rev already felt uncomfortable with every word he heard from the Zerg, and already he started to get frightened with that tone of voice from the Zerg. Xaarj loved to feel the fear from the human, but he wanted to tease him again, that way the naked Terran will be scared to death. "and even if i ever wanted you to be dead or infested, then that could be easier to do it, even now!" he teased Rev

Rev at the moment felt pain that cost him, he thought that Xaarj will be his friend he could have at least one strong Zerg by his side, the cold temperature hit his body and turned him in horrible pain.

Xaarj felt the hot skin turned cold and the inner pain of Rev's heart, he smirked at that reaction of the human. "now to comfort him and show him that i'll never do anything to hurt him, gotta use this actions in a while." Xaarj thought to him self. Soon he tightened the hug and pulled the small body to his chest, he started to lick Rev's neck and purr, showing him that he cared about him. "Don't worry, i'll never do anything to you, i'll Never hurt you." he whispered to Rev's ear.

"You'll never infest me, i thou-" Rev been cut off by Xaarj's voice.

"Never!"

"but, why are you keeping me alive then?" Rev asked the Black.

Xaarj widened his eyes, he didn't expect that coming, he know that he wanted to mate this Human, but he needed more time, he can feel whatever Rev asking still a bit scared. "i... i am... um.. you know what, get dressed i take you back home, meet me at the Hive." with the last word, Xaarj let go of Rev and rushed back to the hive.

Rev looked at the way Xaarj left, but been interested why Xaarj wanted him alive and safe he need to think about it and try to find the answer by him self, if Xaarj won't tell him.

Back at the Hive

Xaarj walked thinking how he can handle the situation with his heart and finally claim the Terran's heart, but he knew it won't be that easy so he got a little scared for the first time, since the Overmind gave him a birth he's been a killer monster one of the powerful cerebrates, but now his weakness corrupted him and his heart thundering like never before when he's near that human.

"Ow look who's here boy's, the humans baby lover, how pathetic." voice called.

Xaarj turned around and saw three huge monsters that chased Rev last night. "What're you want brut?, and give a little respect to your master." Xaarj growled.

"Don't growl at me you disgusting peace of shit, unless you want to be on the floor with cold blood." Brutalisk teased.

"You dare to tease me, you'll regret this if you won't shut your mouth." Xaarj growled already getting into rage.

"i won't regret anything, but you, you will die, RIGHT NOW!" Brutalisk charged Xaarj started to attack him.

Xaarj managed to dodge the first strike, but the second strike managed to hit him, brutalisk swung his full forces with rage and anger at the black hydralisk and threw him to the nearest cliff, the two Omegalisk's stood there and didn't move a muscle, watching the fight with the entire swarm behind them, Xaarj stood from the ground and jumped out of the cliff from the big rock that been sent on him, Brutalisk roared and ran to the black, Xaarj started to shoot at him blue lightning fire balls, he damaged the brutalisk and saved time for him to move but it wasn't enough, Brutalisk roared in rage with a mighty roar, he pinned entire swarm to the ground even Xaarj, he swung his tail and throw Xaarj to the direction where's the little river and Serg.

Rev was dressed and been prepared to make his way back to Hive, before he could get even farther from the river he saw a Black figure crashing into the grass, with Horror and shock he ran to the black and saw it was Xaarj and all bleeding, his body covered with his blood from the cuts he had, Serg knelt in front of him and started to call his friend. "Xaarj, Xaarj please wake up, what happen?" Rev cried.

Xaarj looked at him. "run!, run away, he's coming if he's see's you, he'll kill you, please Rev get out now." Xaarj whispered.

"No Xaarj, i won't leave you, come on bro get up." Rev cried and helping Xaarj up on his feet.

"well, well, look at that, Xaarj it's your human you know, i bet you do, but not anymore!" Brutalisk laughed and graved Rev with his claws.

Rev screamed and tried to escape but no such luck. One Ultralisk saw the horror not only the monster attacked their master, but also he understood why their powerful master protected this human, this Terran chosen to be a mate of their master, without a second thought, Ultralisk ran to the huge Zerg monster to stop him, but mighty brutalisk with one swing of his blade killed the small Zerg.

Rev been held by the Brutalisk but in his luck he pulled his small knife and drill the monster to the chest, from the pain Brutalisk screamed and throw Rev to the cliff of the rock.

"REV!" with a horror Xaarj saw his human lay dead on the ground and didn't move, the black rose from the ground with rage and mighty fury of the Overmind he burned the Brutalisk to the ground. "you killed my mate, this is the big mistake you did, and now go to the shadows of hell." with last hiss Xaarj swung his blade in high speed and killed the brutalisk.

after a small seconds he ran to Rev and saw blood over his head and back, he whined and wrapped his arms around Rev, Xaarj felt the small air coming from his human but it was week he still didn't make a move or opened his eyes. the entire swarm was watching their master crying over a small body of the human and hugging him.  
>Xaarj was at loss he cried so hard with tears, he never cried like that in his entire life. "Rev please don't leave not now, i don't know what i'll do without you, for the first time, i finally at peace i can be happy with smile thanks to you, i want you as my mate i never got any guts to say this to you because i never understood the human reactions, please i need you, i.. i.. love you, you hear me, I LOVE YOU, my mate." Xaarj cried his words with tears, hopping that Rev heard him and won't stop to breath.<p>

one of the Zerglings stepped closer to his master and whined. "Master may we help somehow?"

Xaarj didn't turn around, still held Rev's head close to his chest but responded. "the only way we can help him is if we infest him, and this is one thing i don't want to do." he whispered.

"Master our scouts detected small camp of Terran near our hive clusters, they belong to the *Raynor's raiders* they can help your human, permission to get the human help?" Zergling whispered.

"We don't have much time he's starting to die, bringing those Terrans might save Rev, i know Raynor's raiders they might help if we won't threat them, go bring hear those raiders, i'll stay hear." Xaarj stated.

after masters respond, Zergling rushed out of the Hive Clusters and to the Terrans base, as faster as he can.

Xaarj held Rev closer to his chest never letting him go hopping the Raiders can save his love, with every second Rev started to get colder and weaker, the death is already started taking him away.


	2. Part 2 - Domination

The Zergling rushed to the Raynor's Raiders base as soon as he was near the entrance he stopped miles away from the base knowing they will open fire at him if he'll keep moving, thinking the way to let the Terrans understand him that in their hive cluster a friend Terran like them need help, he started to jump around the ground and roar all the way to the Terrans.

The Marines in the bunker looked at the Zergling who was now dancing around the ground and roaring. "Hey check this out, what is that Zerg doing?" one of the marines said.

"Don't know man, may be we should go and kill him?" other marine suggested.

"Let's call the commander and ask him." the marine stated as soon as he started go to the commander.

"What is it Raiders?" Jim asked.

"Commander there is one Zerg Zergling jumping around the ground and roaring at our direction, his to far to shoot him down from the bunkers, he's just dancing in one place." Marine explained.

Jim didn't knew that the Zerg will stand so far from the base and dance around so far from the bunkers and roar at them, they both walked to the bunker to see the Zergling. "Adjutant is there any more Zerg around except that one?" Jim asked his computer.

"_Negative commander there are no Zerg wave around that area, only one Zergling._" Adjutant explained.

After the long stupid dancing the Zergling decided they didn't get it, he stopped jumping and roaring and decided find another way, he knew he's loosing time and the Terran in their masters arms won't hold for long, he decided to try draw on the ground he started to draw a big pointer and the injured Human with the Zerg which suppose to be their master, he draw the Terrans coming for help, finally he remembered what kind word terrans used for help and how to draw it, he draw the big word S.O.S., proud of him self he hopped the Terrans got the message, after that he rushed back to the Hive cluster.

Raynor with all shocked raiders looked at the direction where the Zerg left, they walked to see what the Zerg did on the ground and after a few minutes Jim Raynor got the message. "So what is it?" one of the marines asked.

"They have one of the injured Terrans they needed help, let's go and check it out, hope it's not a trap." Jim stated as he gathered group of marines medics and marauders, they walked to the direction of the Zerg Hive to see if it wasn't a trick.

They Zergling was now right in the Hive and near his Master. "Master i left the message for the Terrans i hope they can understand and come to help your human." the Zergling whispered.

Xaarj laid on the ground keeping his Human in heat he looked at the Zergling with the teary eyes. "Thanks, but i fear they will be too late."

with those last words the Zergling pinned his eyes down and walked back to the hive leaving his master alone.

as soon as he walked in the entire swarm gathered around. "_well how is he?_" one mutalisk asked.

"not well, he losing his Terran, i can't imagine what will be ones the young Human die." Zergling explained.

"well it's not our fault we can't talk to the Human, if i'm not mistaken the last time we try to unite with them in the answer we got fire on our heads, it was first and final try of relationship between the Zerg And Terran." the Hydralisk pointed which all swarm agreed with them.

"Yes, but now our master one of the kind, one Storm Fury, a special creation from the Overmind, decided to take this human as a mate, and now thanks to some, **Idiots!**" the Queen looked at the two Omegalisks, and after her all the swarm looked at them. "our master will be powerless without that Human." she explained.

"Hello Queen of Blades." Overseer stated.

"**_Shut up spor, don't ever say that, we'll never lose hope like the others did._**" the Hydralisk hissed at the Overseer.

"**Why is that Human so important to our master, and why after that human death our master will be powerless.**" Omegalisk roared in rage.

the Queen knows the answer and she started to explain. "Because smart ass, our master has fallen in love with that Terran, he wanted to take him as his mate, ones the Heart of the Zerg is thundering like never before there's no stopping it, the Zerg's life becoming in prison of the feelings forever, ones our master made a contact with the Terran enough eye contact, two soul become as one life, if the Terran dies then our master will lose his will to live, and that means we'll have no one to lead us, our master the only one who can handle Queen of Blades, because he had in his heart the powerful element of light, the gift from the Overmind, he's dangerous from the outside but inside you never know what feelings he have."

"Alright alright, i got it, so where are those Terrans?" the calmed Omegalisk asked.

"i think your answer right in front of my eyes." the Mutalisk said.

the entire swarm turns to the direction where they saw a small army of Raiders, standing right in front of their Hive.

Jim was standing with Raiders and watching the swarm. "Stay on alert man's, i don't know if it's a trap or not, and i don't see a Human anywhere." Jim said.

The swarm stood not knowing what to do, but one of the Zerglings spoke. "Stupid Terrans, we should all go to where our master is with his mate and may be they follow us."

before the Swarm could make a move, the broods and Terrans heard a loud cry, a cry from their master. "By the gods, don't tell me it's our master's cry." the Queen said. after her words all the swarm rushed to their master.

The Raiders watched as the entire swarm rushed to the loud cry, Jim decided to follow the broods, they made a stop ones they saw the entire swarm backed away from the cry they looked closer to see what scared them off and all in shock stood with wide eyes, a black Zerg with wings held a small Terran in his arms and cried with tears, Jim understood why the Zerg needed them and it wasn't a trap their message was true, and now they come to late the Terran that must been their friend is dead.

"Commander were to late, looks like the Zerg really are try to use our help." one of the Marines.

"Commander i scene the injured man, looks like he's not dead yet, but he stopping to breath we can still help him." the Madic said.

Jim looked at them knowing there still hope for that man. "Then go, don't waste any time." he ordered.

Xaarj looked at the arriving Terrans, he tightened his hold on Rev and growled at the Terrans. "Please, we come to save your friend, his not dead yet, but if you won't let us help he'll die, we got only minutes to save him, we sorry we didn't believe your broods, but right now we need to save a life if you let us." Jim said.

Xaarj lowered his snout to Rev's chest and he can hear a low beating from Rev's heart but very weak, he raised his head and nodded.

the Terrans started to cure Rev from his injuries but it wasn't enough, Rev still been to weak, The Terran medics couldn't do anything, and Xaarj started to get more worried but suddenly his mind stunned him and froze his body in place, a small memory from the past, a small gift from the Overmind that said. "You can save a soul by using your Heart, but only giving half of your heart to the other soul the one you cared the most, the one you loved and important to you, this life will live with you long enough till you both die." The Overminds voice thundered in Xaarj's head as memory from the past.

Soon Xaarj moved in pushing all the Terrans away from Rev and he leaned to his body, with his sharp claw he Opened his chest and Rev's chest and laid right on top of small body of the Terran and connected their chests together, Xaarj can feel the powerful heat coming between them and after a moment he got up and saw the opening he made in human chest was been sealed. after a long while Rev started to open his eyes first thing he saw a black arms held him and a black chest close to his face Rev looked up and saw Xaarj holding him.

Xaarj looked down to meet the blond with blue eyes, with happiness he roared loud and hugged Rev in his grip, the entire swarm stood from the place and the raiders, all looked at the happy Zerg that now hugging his Terran with such love, Jim felt proud that what ever that Zerg did was a real hope.

Rev hugged Xaarj back and before he could turn to look who was watching, Xaarj got his face and licked his mouth Rev been in shock that now he feeling a hot tongue on his lips. "Is he trying to kiss me, well i guess his a bad kisser." Rev thought with a smirk and got the blacks face. "Let me show you how it's done, looser kisser." With that Rev pressed his lips to the teeth of the black, Rev slipped his tongue begging for entrance but before he could Xaarj slipped his tongue right before Rev does, they both enjoyed their taste and shared strong feelings for each other.

after a long days of heat and love the swarm decided to return to the hive and wait till their master come back, the raiders stood in shock watching the two lost in their world, but Jim took this as normal feelings and decided to wait for the man outside of the hive, soon as Jim took all the raiders with him the two left being alone.

Rev broke the kiss and stared at the blue glowing eyes. "So this is why you keeping me, you love me?" he asked.

"Yes, why there's other reason can be that i'll keep you whatever you think Rev your mine now you should know this, and since you now have half of my heart inside you i'm going to claim you this night, you're my mate and no body is going to take you away from me." with that Xaarj lowered his head to Rev's lips and lowered his skin to kiss him just like lips.

Rev couldn't help him Self, but to return the kiss to those black skinny lips of the beast that called him his mate, Rev surely feels a little frightened but with such love care and feelings, he won't deny him, knowing that he got inside his chest Heart of the Swarm, Xaarj will claim him and he won't get out of this.

one of the marines walked to call Rev and Storm Fury but when he saw what kind position the two been and now the black removing Rev clothes he turned red and rushed back to the raiders. "Well are they done there?" Jim asked.

"No sir, they'll be busy in a while, i suggest to wait till they done and not go there and call them." the marine said still red from the show he saw.

"then i think we shouldn't go unless we want our death, come friends terrans you're welcome to wait in our hive cluster, don't worry we won't attack or infest you, this is one thing we never did since the mighty Storm Fury became our master, infestation i mean." the Queen explained and walked to the hive with the raiders waiting for Xaarj and Rev till they finish.

While the raiders waited in the Hive for Rev and Xaarj, Rev and Xaarj were both in heat, before Xaarj managed to take hold and slide his clawed hand inside Rev's pants, Rev hold him back and pushed his arm away from his pants.

"Xaarj, no, don't do it." Rev gasped.

the black looked at him with disappointment and asked with growl. "Why, i just wanted to show you how much you meant to me that's all, or there's something on your mind?"

Rev looked at the black hydralisk with wings, he looked at those blue shining eyes, he gulped when he felt the anger of the storm. "Well, first we can be seen, and second i'm not ready to step in such a level, sharp to the point, I'm not ready to mate with you, yet." Rev explained.

this time Xaarj got his message, but got half of it. "Ready or not, i want your body now, well if you willing to not have it hear, then we'll go to my secret place, and Rev mark my words sharply, Don't you dare try to ignore me and my will, if i chose you as my mate, I'll have you one way or another, your mine all what you have is mine now, your heart, life, soul, freedom, thoughts, dreams, feelings and love, all is mine and especially your body, so that means i will mount you and you will be my mate." Xaarj growled his explanation.

Rev saw the serious eyes and the words spoken together with mind, Rev heard him not only outside but inside his head too.  
>soon Xaarj spread his wings and commanded to Rev to get on his back, Rev stood frozen but stopped when Xaarj called him second time and this time it was sounding with thundering roar, with out waiting Rev got on the Storms back and held to his body tightly as Xaarj bolted form the ground to the air.<p>

the one Zerg Zergling came to the lake to call for the two, but saw as his master flew away with the Terran on his back. "Splendid, now what, where the hell they gone n..., oh shit this thing will take till morning." the Zergling thought to him self as he returned to the hive to report what's going on with their master and the Terran, as soon as he got to the hive the Queen was first to ask the question.

"Well how long they going too be, are they done yet?" the Queen asked annoyed.

"No this is just a beginning, i was there, but the master flew away with the Terran, you know what that means don't you." Zergling chuckled.

the Queen slapped her face. "Sweet Terrans, fuck me!" she stated.

"what's wrong?, and where's Rev?" Jim asked the Queen, after her statement.

"the young Terran is going to be mated with our master by force, it will take long before they'll finish, our master want to claim this Terran to him self." the Queen explained.

Jim stood with raiders, and all in shock from the Queens words. "is he going to hurt him." Jim asked.

the Queen looked at him and said. "No, our master chose this human to be his mate, this can be a good point, but the Terran must accept our masters heart, if he will then he'll be fine, and if not well, let's just say non of them will be happy, but i believe the young Terran will take masters heart and mate with him in peace, he just need to understand what kind of love and risk our master did for him." She explained.

"as much as i respect your honor and kindness, i don't trust your master, i think we should go and check on them." Jim said.

the entire swarm looked at the commander and almost busted in laugh. "By the will of the Overmind, that was good." one of the mutalisks commented. "yeah... i'd like to see our masters face when you get there in the middle of something... ha ha ha." the hydralisk exploded with laughter. "sir i hate to say it but this is the real dumb idea." the marine laughed out.

"alright enough of this." Jim barked out, getting annoyed.

the Queen stopped laughing and spoke to Jim. "Commander, this isn't a good idea to go and see what's our master is doing, and this was a stupid thing you said, Jim Raynor, your raiders are right about dumb idea, you welcome to stay for the night in our hive you can camp near our base and don't worry we won't infest, if we see the enemy we killing him on sight without infesting, this is one of the things we never did since our master is the fury of the Overmind, the 'Storm Fury' that is." the Queen explained and walked off.

Rev and Xaarj was in the sky and getting near the black mountain, it's smells like burned by rain of lightnings, but it was burned by Xaarj him self, soon they entered the grotto and there was a small opening to the cave enough for the Zerg Queen to enter, Rev entered the cave as he stepped in he felt the warm creep he saw the small lights if the growing plants and the small Creep Tumor the one structure who keeps the creep warm and live, the cave looked beautiful with the small blue lights around and even the Creep Tumor glowed, Rev loved the place he wished to stay here forever.

Xaarj notice the look Rev gave to his place and knew very much he like it. "So you love the place, i hope you'll love what is coming next." at the statement, Xaarj wrapped his arms around the small specter and started to lick his neck.

Rev moaned in pleasure but stopped and turned to face the black beast. "before we go far as much as i want it too, why you chose me, of all creatures in the universe you chose me a Terran a male, why, yes i like Zerg Hydralisk kind and your one of the special kind i ever seen, but chose me as your mate, i'm not protesting just wondering, you won't have any children from me you know." Rev explained.

Xaarj held him closer and sighed. "well may be you got my interest in you, and i wanted you so bad not only as a friend but also as a mate, and about children, i didn't thought about it yet but we Zerg got a special ways to impregnate any gender if we want to, when we been back at the fortress i felt pain when i brought pain to you, this was angered me so i was furies and killed the Protoss warriors without warning, and when that blasted brutalisk dared to send bad word to your name, dared to touch you and pain you till death, i can destroy the army of Hybrids with such a rage, you started to be my life, my soul, my heart was thundering around you from many reasons, from love and fear, fear of losing you, i love you so much i can not see other Zerg touching you not to mention other kind no matter who it is.." Xaarj let go of Rev and stepped back from him. "if you want to go then go, i won't stop you but now that i'm depended on you, my life is like your's and without you i'll die, i want to mate with you not because of sex, but because of love i want you forever in my life, do as you feel and what is right to you, you have a free will of your own after all, i just want you to chose what's going to make you happy." Xaarj lowered his head afraid to let Rev go, but he understands his risks he needed him, but Rev has his own free will and he must be happy.

Rev looked at him in wide eyes and disbelieve, the black Zerg with wings powerful abilities is letting him go. "What the fuck, i know i'm cool like a cowboy, but now that beast who i befriended want to mount me and have me for life, as a mate, never thought to be fucked by the Zerg but he loved me, surelly i liked him to and kissed him as well, but now i'll turn and let him die here, and also i got the heart of the swarm, cool cowboy, cool man or not, he saved me and helped me, and i think i love him too, fuck the world, if he want's me as his mate then i do too, Xaarj my mate." Rev thought to himself and with his decision he walked to the black.

"Xaarj, if you want me as your mate then it's fine by me, and decided that i'll be happy with you more than anything i passed in my life and i be more happy with you, i maybe acting sometimes like cool but i always been show off, and now it's over thanks to you, and i want to be your mate by my self no matter what everybody will say." Rev explained and raised the blacks head with his hands, forcing the black look at him. "I love you, and i want you." with that he crashed his lips to the black scales and kissed him.

Xaarj didn't believe what he heard and what his Terran doing now, but he returned to kiss forcing his tongue inside Rev's mouth, Rev notice the blacks action and pushed his tongue against the zerg's tongue, the taste was of hottest tongue was great but soon Serg broke the kiss for air leaving the bridge of silva between Rev's and Xaarj's mouth, Soon Xaarj took the action again and this time he decided to go deep, he started to lick Rev's neck and pull his shirt out from his body revealing the muscular chest.

Xaarj looked at the Terrans chest and gazed back at him. "you've been trained hard aren't ya?" with that statement, he lowered his head to lick Terran chest.

Rev with deep blush for the first time felt helpless and weak. "well specters been training more then ghosts, my teacher been 'Gabriel Tosh' he thought me everything i need to know even before Tarsonis been overrun by the Zerg, but it isn't matter right now, now i want you." he said.

Xaarj looked at him and pinned him to the ground, Rev felt the burning ground this was Xaarj's bed of course, Xaarj moved lower as soon as he neared Rev's pants he heard a moan coming from the Terran, with the pleased smirk he prepared to tear his pants apart with his blades, before he could do so Rev stopped him and removed the pants by himself, now the Terran Was completely naked, and without a second Xaarj lowered and licked Rev's member since it's been already up but not hard, Xaarj felt his own member started to get hard and now he wanted to have Rev for good.

Rev moaned and gasped from pleasure he felt, but soon Xaarj stood and pulled Rev's legs up. "your hole need's to be wet with saliva, that way you won't feel the pain when i mount you, now just relax." with final word Xaarj started to lick Rev's hole, the wet tongue slide inside of wet skin, as Rev started to gasp and moan again, Xaarj enjoyed hearing the voices his human doing and wanted to pleasure him more, soon Xaarj touched the spot inside of Rev's ass that made him yalp with surprise, Xaarj memorized this spot very fast to do it again and soon continue with his licking.

after a minutes when Rev been relaxed, Xaarj took his tongue out of him and positioned himself. "are you ready?" he asked revealing his large and hard member, Rev looked down and with wide eyes he saw how big the Storms member was, bigger then his, his face turned deep red that now he feel so small and weak, Xaarj notice this and chuckled, he leaned to Rev's face and whispered. "don't worry i like your member, it's perfect, now just hold on to me, this will pain wildly in the first but soon you'll want more." with that, Rev took hold fo Xaarj's shoulders and prepared for the pain, Xaarj slide his member down and pushed inside, Rev yelled from the pain, it took all of Xaarj's energy to not lose control, to let the human relax and feel the pleasure, soon Xaarj began to push a little further despite the Rev's cry, he saw the tears falling from his human, without waiting he decided to pull off. "Rev i'm pulling off this, your in pain an-."

before he could finish, Rev stopped him. "NO, don't pull off, i can handle it, the pain is the pleasure." Rev stated.

Xaarj looked at him and thought for a moment, ones Rev nodded and pleased him to go deeper, Xaarj smiled and pulled him self a little away, before his member was out he slammed hard inside of Rev making him moan and gasp, soon Xaarj started to bucking harder into his beautiful human, as soon as Rev pleased him. "...Ah, Yes...Xaarj... please.. oh... go deeper...ah.." with moans and gasps, Xaarj rocked his shaft deeper inside of him and harder, Rev didn't felt the pain anymore only pleasure the entire world around him was been burned nothing been matter to him no threat, no infestation, no dominions danger, only him and his lover black Zerg 'Storm Fury', with black scales, blue eyes shining that can burn your soul from inside, large wings and body type like Hydralisk, he moaned loudly he can see what real freedom is.

Xaarj continued to push in and out mounting him more, he bucked him harder but soon they both going to cum. "Rev i can't hold much longer... hope you... ready.. Release with me.." he said, started to push faster.

Rev moaned hardly. "Xaarj... cum inside... me.. ah.. yes.." he gasped out.

"with pleasure!" with one last push they both came as Xaarj and Rev screamed releasing the thundering roars to the air, Rev came all over his body while Xaarj feeding his ass with his own seed, Xaarj decided to stay in him till morning as they both lay on the burned ground.

Rev turned to Xaarj and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, Xaarj."

"I love you too Rev, but before we go to sleep i must mark you, it will pain but not much, since now you're my mate." Xaarj stated and prepared his teeth, he burned his teeth to make them glow with blue fire.

Rev knew this will come and he's been ready for this, he nodded and turned his head away from the shoulder, without a second Xaarj bite down the bone where his neck and shoulder was, with sharp teeth he released from the skin leaving the blue mark, the blood was rolled down, but Xaarj didn't mind so as Rev, he hugged the Terran and wrapped his wings around him to block him completely from view.

Rev pulled the black face to his lips and with one last kiss he went to sleep. "Good night my mate, I love you Xaarj."

Xaarj smiled and nuzzled his head. "good night my beloved mate, i love you too, sleep well." with that he closed his eyes and gone to his own dreams.

After the long night, the sun rouse upon Mar Sara, Rev and Xaarj returned to the Hive, soon as they landed the entire swarm rushed to their master, Rev just started to run away from the storming swarm, as Xaarj took him in his hold and roared with rage at the swarm to stay back.

the minions did as they told, and Xaarj gazed down at his mate. "you got scared aren't ya?" he smirked to him.

"well.. ya.. i mean they were running to fast, thought they going to crash you and put you on the ground" Rev looked at his black mate, and gazed back at the swarm.

the Queen stood forward and looked at the frightened Terran in their masters grip, then she notice the glow at the human neck, with wide eyes she pointed at him making the entire swarm look at the Terrans neck. "Apologize, that we had scared you young Terran, but would you allow us to see your scar?" the Queen asked in hope.

Rev looked at his mate, and before he even let him go, Commander Raynor and his raiders came. "what's all the rockets and roars bee-.." Jim trailed of his words and looked at Rev.

Xaarj nodded to Rev and let him go, allowing him to show the scar, the mating mark, since now everybody is awake, Rev pulled his shirt from his body, and now the swarm and raiders can see the glowing scar mark, the swarm froze wide eye as do as the Raiders.

"So this actually happened." the marine commented.

"now our master has a mate, i swear with my life and in the name of the OVERMIND, you'll be protected, even if it cost me a life." the Queen stated gazing at Rev.

Rev smiled at her statement and returned to his mate, soon after a long conversation with the Raiders and Swarm Jim decided to take Rev with him, if it's OK with him and his mate.

Xaarj didn't like the idea of Jim Raynor taking his mate away from him, but he remember, that the Queen of Blades is going to visit them so he need his mate to be safe, Xaarj agreed to the offer, but warned that he'll come and be with his mate no matter what.

Jim agreed to the condition and said where they'll be, Rev prepared for the take off, and before he got to the drop ship Xaarj took him and gave him a kiss, without protest Rev wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, after a while Rev left to the Hyperion, and left Mar Sara.

Meanwhile the days past and the swarm prepared for the visiting allies, Kerrigan and her broods arrived to see, the Storm's swarm, Xaarj was the most powerful Zerg in the swarm just like Kerrigan the Queen of Blades, they both fought in the past, since Xaarj was been the first creation and special Zerg of the Overmind, a black scaled Hydralisk with wings and blue eyes that can burn the soul from the inside, Xaarj been called a Storm Fury, the thunder of the swarm, the Overmind gives Xaarj a free will, a freedom of his own, and after the Queen of Blades been created Xaarj fought her, since she challenged him, the battle was strong but in the end Kerrigan was on the ground and Xaarj won his freedom again, they both been in grave damaged but both came up to share sometimes and help each other, they became allies.

Xaarj knew that she was been a human before she become Queen of Blades, but he never knew why his father the Overmind took her, and who called them to the Tarrsonis. "Rev probably know something about that, i must ask him what happen in that planet, maybe if i have more information i can know the answers." Xaarj thought to him self, before meeting Kerrigan.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hyperion flagship<span>**

Rev was been inside the cantina talking with Jim Raynor, they been on their way to the planet Redstone, after the battle against the Zerg and helping Gabriel Tosh with his need's in the end, there was left just one mission for them to finish.

the Hyperion took flight to the New Folsom, where Tosh and Rev will bust open New Folsom and let all prisoners free.

While Tosh and Rev clearing the way for Raiders, Tosh notice the scent on Rev and with the grin he decided to ask. "so, i feel you have something hidden aren't ya, Rev?"

"What're you talking about?" Rev looked at Tosh wide eye.

"i smell, a scent you have, a Zerg scent. you been mounted, and become a mate of a Zerg, this Zerg is true powerful, he's a "Storm Fury", Jimmy sure know how to respect that." Tosh gazed at Rev's eyes, searching his soul.

"Think whatever you want Tosh, just know this, i'm not a threat to you and not to the raiders as well. and about my mate, he's not a threat to anybody too, as long as i'm alive, i know what i done and i did it by my free will, and not by some fucking infestation." Rev snapped at Tosh.

"i didn't mean to hurt you Rev, i just want to help you, all i'm saing is you and your mate might be in danger, Mengsk will try to lay his hands on you, this can be very dangerous, you must be protected in anyways necessary, i'll chat with my Brudda Jim, you and your mate will have big bad time with Mengsk." Tosh explained.

Rev felt a little guilty for snapping at Tosh. "Don't worry, we all don't trust each other until we getting know each other better." Tosh patted on Serg's shoulder, as Rev smiled to him.

Rev and Tosh finally made it to the Prison and bust it open, after a while the both returned to the Hyperion where Jim and Matt been expecting them, Rev took his leave to the cantina leaving Tosh, Jim and Matt to talk.

Tosh - "i have spoken with Rev at the mission, and i know everything, much as i respect that boy, he may be in grave danger."

Jim - "i hope you didn't push him, he may have told you about his relationship with the Zerg, but he's no threat at all and his mate as well."

Tosh - "no, of course not, he's just been shocked, and i just told to be careful, but know this brudda, if Mengsk will find out, he'll try to hunt him down for sure, this boy is the key to the Zerg, and he need's to be protected."

Matt - "so Mengsk will try to lay his hand on Rev to control the Storm's Swarm?"

Tosh - "yes, this man will go far if one word will be lost to him."

Jim - "i hear what your saing, guess we need to watch Rev 24/7, until Mengsk is down."

Tosh - "probably, but we must be sure in our allies to, don't worry brudda, you can count on me, i'll keep Rev away from Mengsk, no matter what."

Jim - "thanks Tosh, i'm really glad your in, guess i misjudged you Tosh."

Tosh - "same as me brudda, but in the end we all getting along."

Matt - "well since everything is gone well, where to now sir?"

Meanwhile back at Mar Sara, Storm's Swarm Hive cluster.

Xaarj was standing in the middle of the hive and talking with Kerrigan, he has the offer from her, to help her with the Revenge against the Dominions, one's she'll be ready to strike, but Kerrigan notice the scent on Xaarj, she wanted answers, she hoped her answers will be without the fight.

Kerrigan stood next to the Storm Fury and decided to ask. "so you have something, i don't know, have you mated?"

"How the bloody hell, you know?" Xaarj asked surprised.

Kerrigan smirked at his reaction. "i can smell you scent miles away, so you want to tell me who or..."

"it's a Terran, a young one, he's been a Specter in the past, he didn't told me all, except the name of the planet, it's Tarsonis." Xaarj spoke down.

Kerrigan felt pain and anger as the name Tarsonis sounded in her ears, she remember how Arcturus Mengsk abandoned her to the Zerg, she definitely want to make him pay, not only because he left her but also turned her in to the great murderer in the Universe, all what she done killed, burned and destroyed, all was his fault, because of him she must suffer the hell now.

after a while Xaarj and Kerrigan made a deal, Xaarj will help her with her vengeance against the dominion one's the time is right, and after that she left, after Xaarj was sure she's far gone, he ordered to his broods to lift-off and find Rev, the swarm now leaving Mar Sara and started to after the Hyperion.

Not far from the Hyperion, the Overseer detected the Hyperion just a few miles away from them, Xaarj already can feel Rev, he's sure that the Hyperion won't open fire since he said he'll come for his mate.

ones they had permission to enter the Hyperion, Xaarj didn't saw his mate anywhere, a small panic took him over until Tosh and Jim came to him, they lead him to the cantina where he finally saw his mate sitting at the table, with big shock the raiders watch as Xaarj roared Rev's name "REV!", he ran to him and pinned him on the floor, Rev with much of his surprise he kissed the black on the lips, they both been missing each other for such a long time of break, now nothing can break them apart.

the raiders watched with very shock and disbelief, of what they see, a Human and Zerg kissing licking in-front of them, much to Jim's surprise Xaarj took Rev in his arms a lead him away from the raiders.


	3. Part 3 - Discomfort and Attention

Xaarj held Rev very close to his chest, leading him out to his Hive Cluster ship-platform, before he could reach the limits between Hyperion and space, Rev stopped him. "Xaarj, what're you doing?, you know i can't breathe in space, i'm no-" Before Rev could even finished, Xaarj shushed him with his finger claw on his lips.

"you can breathe in space, since i bite your bone between you neck and shoulder, you have undetected evolution, you still the same it won't evolve or mutate you into something else, but it changed your Body system in-side you, you can breathe out in the space like me, you can roar, growl and hiss, make some sounds, and also you'll learn our language, a Zerg speech, when all this be in your mind, we can chat without allowing any terrans understand us." Xaarj explained to Rev the situation, but the Question got him the fear, he feared that this all new thing might change him into a Zerg, sounds like he don't like him as a Human, Xaarj notice all of this by reading Rev's mind and chuckled a little at his mate. "Don't worry you still be a Human till the end, and i like you that way, even love you to be like that." Xaarj leaned to Rev's neck and licked under his chin, making him understand that he's fine as he is.

now Xaarj passing the border, Rev with all his trust to his mate the fear still got him and he closed the eyes while Xaarj now standing in the open platform in space, Rev opened his eyes and to his surprise he can breathe in space just like Xaarj told him.

Xaarj putted Rev on the warm creep and Rev decided to jump to the open space, to Xaarj's amusement he spread his wings and flew to his mate, now both Rev and Xaarj danced in the space between stars, each dance was like a song to them, Rev was more wondered how did Xaarj managed to change his system to this kind of level, no Human in the universe could breathe in space without space suit or something, this glowing bite mark, a mating scar, he thought was just a symbol to make him his, but it wasn't only this, Xaarj putted in him some kind of poison to mutate his inner system and it's worked.

he wondered what else he can do except breathe in space and talk in language of Zerg, Xaarj heard every word and thought in Rev's mind and decided it'll be better if he'll start teaching Rev everything he need's to know about the Zerg race, since now he's has a half part of it.

Xaarj decided to think that Rev need to learn defend himself in more ways then just as a specter but before he thought even more Rev started to tell him everything about his journey. "Xaarj you won't believe this, but i was been with raiders on the very cool battles, we collected the artifacts, it's called Xel'naga Artifact, Jim is alright about that, that should you know about those artifacts, i don't know why but he probably need those things, and few days back we been in the planet Redstone, we've met there a new character named Tosh, we spend with him helping him with his mission and, unfortunately on the last mission he found out about our relationship, i don't know how but he's very different, he's a specter to but very different one." Rev explained to his mate.

Xaarj with wide eyes looked at Rev disbelieving what he heard. "how did he find out, i know you didn't told him, especially Jim."

"he said, he can smell my scent on me, and even he knew that you're very powerful from the others broods." Rev said.

Xaarj gazed at Rev to find out who is this specter Tosh, maybe this is what he need to train Rev and make him know more about self defence, he need to talk with this Tosh Specter. "Rev can you show me who is, that Tosh you talked about i have a few words with him i need to talk, little about you." Rev looked at Xaarj in question, but nodded and they both returned to the Hyperion.

Xaarj and Rev walked through the armory to the cantina, where Rev knew Tosh will be, they entered and saw Tosh in the bar in the upper floor, they both made their way to him while the people in cantina gazed at Xaarj most with curious and most with fear since they never saw a Zerg in their ship before and especially Black Zerg with wings and blue eyes, both Xaarj and Rev made to the upper floor and standed in-front of Tosh. "Hey Tosh, am this is my mate 'Xaarj', he wanted to talk to you in privet, your not in the hurry right." Rev asked the red Specter.

"No, it's okay, i have time, i'll be glad to speak with your mate." Tosh said, as Rev nodded, he gave to Xaarj a kiss on his cheek and left.

Xaarj and Tosh was alone now, Tosh was sure and probably knew about what Xaarj wanted to talk with him.

Xaarj - "i want to talk about-"

Tosh - "Rev!, you want to talk about his training skills and you wanted to ask me if i can teach him how to defend him self as a specter, when you are not around."

Xaarj widened his eyes, all his question might be answered, but not all.

Xaarj - "well yes, but how did you know, and how did you managed to answer all of them?"

Tosh - "sometimes i can feel the void of needs and smell, all what i'm doing is never falling."

Xaarj - "you probably found out our relationship with this way too, you smelled the scent on Rev's body, he told me you both been on the mission when you asked him about us."

Tosh - "yes but i warned him that he might be in danger-"

Xaarj - "_DANGER?, what danger?_"

Tosh - "don't panic yet, this danger can come by surprise, do you know the large empire called the dominions?"

Xaarj - "probably, i remember i crashed their base back on char, the Overmind was still alive back then even before the Queen of Blades."

Tosh - "so you don't know what happen on the planet Tarsonis."

Xaarj - "No, why?, i must know?"

Tosh - "Yes, your mate was been a part of this, and this is the place where the Queen of Blades was been captured by your Overmind, only she's been a human back in the days, it cost Jim Raynor a life when he lost her, now he wants her back."

Xaarj - "how did Rev came up to be a part of this?"

Tosh - "i can't tell you, this you must talk with him, but i can tell you this i'll train Rev as best as i can and he'll know how to defend him self."

Xaarj nodded to Tosh and walked out to Rev, now a big question in his mind rising, his mate was been part of the Tarsonis and what happen there, and this is the place when the one female human been captured by his master and turned into the Queen of Blades, he need to talk with Rev and make him tell everything all the story of the past. Queen of Blades, Tarsonis, Rev, Dominions all will be open to him and all answers will be answered to him.

Xaarj found Rev in the bay-12 sitting and looking at the stars, he pleaded to swan and Jim to leave him alone in privet with his mate, and they left Xaarj slowly got near to his mate as Rev started to talk to him but didn't looked at him.

"you wanted to know about my past right." Rev said looking at the stars.

"how did he knew my question, oh well i just let it be." Xaarj thought to him self, he nodded and sat next to Rev looking at him and listening.

Rev sighed and started tell him every word of his past. "When we were in the planet Tarsonis it was confederate city colony, i was used to work beside with the confederate army as a ghost before specters been invented, after they created a new form of ghost, they called it specter, after that all who's been a ghost even me turned to be specters, but when the confederacy turned their backs on us left us to die and fight for our self's we all joined to serve with the sons of korhal the Dominion, in there we were first met the man who we didn't even knew he'll be such a monster, his name was 'Arcturus Mengsk' same as now, he was helping us to fight against the confederacy and when we were at the Tarsonis he used the psi emitters to lure the Zerg to the planet and destroy the entire population, Kerrigan was the human ghost back in the days i was working with her as soldier just like others, she did have a special connection with commander Raynor but when Mengsk left her and us to die cause we all called out on him, we lost her, Kerrigan been on one side and we on the other, self survival was the only thing that's left for us to do, and Kerrigan was been captured by the Zerg while we escaped with Jim Raynor, it was to late to help her and Jim decided to get vengeance against Mengsk, here listen to this."

Xaarj took the record from Rev's hand and listened to every word. *Record* - *"I will not be stopped. Not by you or the confederates, or the Protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burned to ashes around me."*

Xaarj widened his eyes at the words of that man, shock and anger crossed his mind to destroy and rip him apart, this was the most darkest thing he ever heard from the one Terran, this man won't dare lay a finger on his mate, he slowly took Rev in his hold understanding the small pain of his mate, and the pain of the Queen of Blades, now all the answers he needed was answered, he need's to protect his mate until that man will die.

2 weeks has past since Xaarj had all his answers and now he found a safe planet for him and his mate, a planet named Haven, it was near the Protoss base Xaarj is sure of this place safety for his mate and to battle the Protoss if necessary, soon the Hyperion and the Storm's Swarm Hive Platform was parted and flew to the different directions, after a while the swarm landed on the clean ground far enough from the Protoss base, the Hive was been up in a few days and the Zerg decided to enjoy their time while their leaders were out for exploring the planet a little area of the nature, since Rev insisted on Xaarj to go with him, Xaarj decided to agree but near the Hive base.

they maybe protected from the Dominions for a short time, but they not protected from the Protoss, Xaarj and Rev were out of the Hive almost for 2 days, Rev was enjoyed to travel with Xaarj play with him sometimes and swim, they didn't care about the world any longer, but they both knew the been watched.

a small clocked Protoss Observer watched them as Zerg and Terran been together friendly, but it was shocked the Observer when both Xaarj and Rev shared they kiss, Xaarj wrapped his arms around Rev's waist, while Rev wrapped his hand around Xaarj's neck they both thought they alone, been sure no one watching them, but they were.. dead wrong, and continue they love without care.

Near the Zerg Hive cluster of Firestar Brood that was Xaarj's Storm Swarm, the Protoss base, base of Executor Selendis, in-side the command nexus, Selendis stood and watched at the screen with shock and wide eyes in disbelieve, she couldn't even believe the truth in-front of her eyes, seeing both Zerg and Terrans sharing their feelings, she thought how to respond to this, but soon she closed the screen with the order to observer to return and she turned to the protoss who entered to her hall just in time when she closed the screen. "Executor Selendis the Zerg are infesting the Terran colonies, most of the Colonies are already infested, but the people can-not fight against them, we need to burn the infested colonies at ones!" the Zealot said.  
>Selendis thought about this for a moment and then ordered to her force to prepare for attack, she can figure out the actions of the Terran and the Black Zerg later.<p>

Xaarj and Rev were enjoying their time and just about when Xaarj started to remove Rev's Shirt, the Overseer came in the middle which angered Xaarj, Rev held his hand on Xaarj's cheek and smiled at him saying they can do this later, Xaarj sighed and looked at overseer. "My master, forgive me for interruption but we have a very battle at the planet Ashstar our Homeworld, we need you in there, the Tal'darim Tribe attacking our populations, most of our Hive colonies been fall by their power." the overseer reported.

Xaarj looked at Rev and before he could speak Rev started first. "you must go and save your world, i'll stay hear in your hive clusters and wait for you." Xaarj heard every word from his mate and smirked. "your not going just to wait for me, you're going to watch over the hive and lead the swarm while i'm gone!" Xaarj stated which shocked Rev and overseer.

"**WHAT!**""**WHAT!**" they both said in same time, that made Xaarj almost to laugh. "Xaarj are you out of you mind, i can't lead the swarm, who am i to tell them what to do." Rev said with fear, Xaarj felt his fear and hugged him, he know that this situation and his idea of putting him in charge is dangerous, but he know Rev can do it.

"Rev, look i understand it's not easy, but i must go and save my world, the Zerg on the planet Ashstar are friendly in more ways that even the god him self can't imagine, without infestation, without fights my world is open for everybody, but no one gives us a chance to prove ourselves, we can't make terrans and protoss be our allies by force, so we just moving with our own life's, but the enemy who dared to attack us without reason and destroy our lands, must pay with life, you mated with me because you gave me a chance to prove my self, i promise to protect you, to keep you by my side, i won't break that promise, and i'm sure i can trust you just like you can trust me, that you can lead my minions, they won't dare to cross you." Xaarj hugged Rev and looked at the overseer."and if they'll dare!, do what i did with the brutalisk, you have special powers thanks to the mark i left you, you just need to discover how to use the element inside you." Xaarj explained and lead Rev back to the Hive.

overseer gulped knowing that their masters mate can be dangerous if they'll try to harm him, he flew back the the hive following Xaarj and Rev.

after a while when Xaarj made it clear to his minions while his gone Rev will lead them, the Queen took personal manners to follow every order of Serg and keep him protected the Queens name was *Zara*, Zara was been the most loyal Queen to Xaarj and her words is the law.

it's been hours since Xaarj gone, Rev was sitting on the creep and looked at the view of nature and blue sky, Zara was been sitting with him and kept her eye on Rev, she wondering what so interesting in the green nature and blue sky, but soon stopped as Rev stood on his legs and walked to the high ground. "wait, em master Rev where are you going?" Zara asked.

Rev turned to her and said "i'm going to see what's that shadow over there and smoke.", Zara looked at the direction he pointed and looked at him. Rev was standing on the high ground looking at the shadows and saw the protoss mothership, the *Purifier*, a protoss forces attacking the small colony with innocent civilians, Rev rushed to Zara and ordered her to gather as much forces as she can. "Zara, gather as many broods as you can we must destroy that protoss mothership, whatever happen in there, those people don't deserve death, we must save them." Zara didn't like the idea and dared to ask.

"Master Rev, i understand your point, but the Terran will shoot us if we try help them, to them we are monsters, we cannot win their trust, they not like you, they won't even try to listen." Zara explained.

Rev knew what she's talking about, but if they sit hear and won't help them there's nothing going to help the colonists. "Zara please i understand you, but we must try, at least we must destroy that Purifier or no hope will save them, ones the Purifier destroyed we'll live, trust me, you gave a word you'll follow my lead, you said you'll protect me, you always say your words are law, and right now your law is burning down, LIKE THIS!" Rev pointed at Purifier, who's burning the colony, right at the moment.

Zara felt anger of her inner fall, she won't let that happen and now if she won't help the colonists, her words are no longer meaning only air.  
>she ordered to the broods gather and prepar for the attack, she smiled at Rev who returned the smile back to her, she understand what perfect mate their master have.<br>the swarm started to rush to the battlefield, Rev flew on the mutalisk and ordered to fire at the Purifire, all Hydralisks, mutalisks and Corruptors attacked the protoss mothership.

Selendis stood there with shock as the Terran she saw, riding a mutalisk and leading the swarm, she notice him from the screen and decided to take him down.

the colonists were hiding in their houses as they saw the entire swarm attacking the purifire.

somehow the attack wasn't enough, so Rev ordered to pull back, seeing it didn't make any damage even one scratch. "Fuck, how the hell can we destroy that thing?" Rev thought to him self, he ordered to the swarm, move to the nearest Terran base which by luck it was Jim raiders base.

Matt detected the large wave of Zerg coming to their base and notice Rev in the lead, Jim looked at the map knowing they won't harm them he ordered to his raiders and colony force, to not open fire at the swarm, he notice that the swarm stopped their movement and one mutalisk landed on the ground, seeing one Terran in specter suit walking to them. "Rev!, order your friends to come-in, my raiders and the colonists won't fire." Jim yelled.

Rev turned to the swarm and nodded, meaning that is safe. he entered to the base with the swarm behind him they really didn't trust any Terran so they decided to stay with their masters mate. "guys look we won't fire, you can trust us, here i'll unload my gun" the marine did what he said, the gun was empty. "see it's empty, look i can't fire." he pointed at the Hydralisk who's started to growl at the marine with all others broods, but stopped when the marine pulled the trigger and nothing came, no fire. "See!" the marine pointed.

"load your gun soldier, you gonna need it on the protoss when they'll arrive." Jim ordered, which marine nodded and loaded the gun.

Rev looked at Jim and started to talk. "why the Protoss attacking the colonists, what happen?, we try to destroy it but it's impossible, it's shield is so strong it didn't even burn not one little spot!" Rev explained.

Jim looked at Rev understanding why he came hear with all his forces, but he didn't saw Xaarj anywhere. "well Rev first, where's your mate?" Jim asked.

"he flew to the planet Ashstar his Homeworld, the Tal'darim attacking his populations so he needed to be there." Rev explained.

"Okay, and now to answer your question, you see Rev most of the people in this colony got infested, i took my chance with Dr Ariel, while we try to stop the Protoss, Ariel will find the cure for the Zerg infestation, i hope you can help us with that, we can get all fire power we need Rev." Jim explained.

Rev looked at the infested Terrans in the cage, he thought for a moment and turned to Jim. "alright, but how can we destroy the purifire, it must have some power source."

"there are three nexuses that giving to the purifire the energy shield, if we destroy all three nexuses we can take attack at the purifire." Jim explained.

Rev looked at the mutalisks and Hydralisks and said. "then i'll take mutalisks and Hydralisks and attack the nexuses, and Corruptors can help you destroy the purifire ones it's shields are down." Rev turned to the corruptors and ordered. "follow the vikings and wait they orders, ones the shields are down you can take the air and destroy the purifire." Rev ordered and the Corruptors nodded.

soon Rev took the large army of mutalisks and hydralisks and lead them to the first nexus, after a while the two nexuses been downed only one left, Rev with all his brood took on the final nexus while the purifire prepared to attack another colony, Rev wasted no time, but stopped as he held his stomach, a great pain in his system rushed in his body the swarm stopped and looked at him, his scar started to glow with bright blue light, Rev was screaming from the pain and fall on the ground, the broods rushed to him but his body cracked his bones and his hands started to form a glow like ball, the electric energy started to form around his body as he stood and shot from his hand a lightning fire ball at the nexus, with shock the entire swarm looked at him and Rev looked at his hands to, but stopped as he notice the purifire started to gather energy to destroy the colony, Rev yelled at the swarm ordering them to destroy the nexus and he started to use his own powers against the nexus.

soon the last nexus been downed and the Corruptors and vikings took the sky and open heavy fire on the purifire, in few seconds the purifire been destroyed and the Protoss retreated, the big army of swarm returned to the Hive only few hunter killers stayed behind with Rev since he decided to check him Self and his DNA code.

Dr Ariel been surprised to meet the one Terran who mated with the Zerg, she took his DNA blood and started to test his strangh, the hydralisks HK watched their master passing the tests and using his new powers. "i can be more surprised them ever, you don't have any infestation but your DNA changed your system very fast, as far as i see it you can use this element as long as you want, it's in your system right now." Ariel stated.

"so i can shoot hundreds time in second with lightning balls?" Rev asked.

Ariel - "Yes, but the computer shows that you can use another few modes of you element, the shield that can protect you but it's only can be held in few minimal minutes, and super lightning wave like electric nova ring that can burn-out everything around you."

Rev looked at the hydralisks and smirked, the hydralisks gulped but decided to push out one hydralisk forward for their master, Rev decided to test the energy shield so he concentrated on the element and felt the wave of electro shield surrounded him and hydralisk, he ordered to the hydralisks to fire at the shield and they did, he felt that the shield started to get cracked, after few minutes he stepped to the testing floor and started to test his electric nova, with Siege Tanks, Thors, Vikings and banshees, he gathered his inner energy and in few seconds he released the mighty electro nova, all of units that been set around him was been destroyed.

Ariel been more surprised then ever by such powers, but the hydralisks took Rev away, soon as he fall from the waste of energy, and took him back to the hive, Jim understand that Rev was been drained out and he needed a rest, Jim decided to visit him by morning hopping Rev's mate will be there too.

while Rev slept in Xaarj's lair, the hydralisks started to explain to all the swarm what they saw.

Hydralisk - "you won't believe this, but he was powerful this fire power, this shield, and blast the creep THAT SUPER ELECTRO NOVA WAS FORCE DEATH, mighty thors couldn't stand that fire power."

Mutalisk - "our master has a perfect mate, but master Xaarj more powerful then he is."

Zara - "i agree, Xaarj is true powerful more then Rev, but he'll never hurt him, their love is more powerful then ever."

Omegalisk Om - "oh please love, when our master will be bored with Rev he'll eat him alive, love is just stupid poison."

Hydralisk - "how dare you to say such nonsense, our master cried tears when he almost lost Rev, Rev have the heart of the swarm, he's been mounted, he's been loved, master Xaarj ready to kill for Rev, you saw what happen to that brutalisk on Mar Sara, master Xaarj will never kill Rev!"

Omegalisk Om - "like i said, love poison, nothing more."

Zergling - "you big monstrous shit, then why you didn't help your dead friend, what?, like Terrans said, chicken, fear to face him ha."

Omegalisk Om - "i'm not a chicken, and if i want to kill that little peace of meat, i can, and i'll face Xaarj, and you know what Victory will be mine, come on lisk let's finish him."

the great Omegalisk started to head for the Den where Rev slept, but been stopped by the Queen *Zara*.

Zara - "touch him, and you'll be sorry."

Omegalisk Om - "get out of the way Zara!, your alone, me and Lisk can rip you apart."

Omegalisk Lisk - "No!, she's not alone, sorry Om, but this is far from your level, i'm maybe your friend, but a friend must know his limits, love isn't any poison like you said, you need to understand what is love."

Omegalisk Om - "are you out of your creep, lisk if your so smart tail, why won't you teach me what is love, why can't i feel it."

Zara - "because you never had a chance, brut took all you credits and used them for raping the entire swarm, while you only followed his orders like a fan larva, a fan teen Terran girl, you'll never know what is love unless you try."

Hydralisk - "she's right, what you want to do you can destroy not only a perfect couple, but destroy us, our freedom."

Ultralisk - "our free life."

Mutalisk - "free will."

Zergling - "our free spirits and dreams."

Zara - "and our friendship, family and LOVE!"

the entire swarm stood in the way, blocking the entrance to the den from view, soon Om didn't have much of the choice he know the swarm will kill him and all their reasons of protection for Human are true, even what's said about him is true, he lowered his head and walked away in defeat.

the swarm parted and everyone walked away, Zara stood looking at the direction where Om walked out, soon Xaarj landed on the creep and walked to her. "hello master, how was the battle?" she asked.

Xaarj felt dead and wanted to rest, he raised his head and answered Zara. "the Tal'darim been cleared out, how's Rev Zara?, you took good care of my mate aren't ya?"

"yes of course, there something we need to tell you, it's not important but it's great. Rev been realy good, you have a perfect mate, my great Storm Fury!" Zara stated.

"thanks Zara, your the best loyal Queen i ever have, your words is a law, one day you'll have your own swarm Zara, tell me the news tomorrow, right now i want take a nap." Xaarj started to walk to the den, but stopped by Zara's voice.

"master Xaarj, your mate is sleeping in your den. just to let you know my master, good night." Zara said as she walked away.

Xaarj turned to his den and entered in, he saw a small shade sleeping on his bed, he smiled and joined his beloved mate, he wrapped Rev with his wing and nuzzled him. "Rev my love, no creature in this universe will keep you away from me, my mate, my love, sleep well, I Love You." he said in Rev's ear and hugged him, warming his body.

"I Love You too, Xaarj!" Rev said in his sleep, Xaarj smiled at his warm words and nuzzled him in the neck, as soon as sleep took place, Xaarj held Rev in his grip all night.

In the morning when the sub only began to raise the swarm was still a sleep, Xaarj was opening his eyes looking at the light from his entrance den, he looked down expected to find Rev, but then again empty spot, he widened his eyes that it was a second time he lost Rev. "not again!, now where he's gone?" he though to him self, knowing that the swarm won't harm him, the brutalisk-(brut) been killed, only point or he gone to the river or to.. wait.. RIVER!, understanding that the closest river is near the protoss base.

with fear Xaarj bolted out of his den with mighty roar he awakes the entire swarm. "**EVERYBODY UP, WE NEED TO FIND REV, HE'S GONE, ALL MINIONS TO THE CLOSEST PROTOSS BASE, NOW!**" he roared, as the swarm started to follow, just about they going to get exit the hive as Rev appeared in-front of them, the swarm stopped to rush as Xaarj stood there with wide eyes, Rev stood with curiosity. "what happen, where are you all going, Xaarj is something wrong?" he asked turning to his mate.

Xaarj looked at what Rev was holding on his back and smelled the scent of blood, he looked at the swarm as they looked at him. "you really should stop worrying so much master, as much as we understand your feelings and fear of losing him, i think you're overreacting, if you don't mind i'm going back to rest." Zara turned her back on Xaarj and walked back to her den, the entire swarm turned back to the hive, every one returned to their places.

Rev looked at Xaarj with sigh he patted Xaarj's back. "Xaarj look, don't be so scared if you don't see me in your place, when you awaken, and besides i gone hunt something to eat, i could defend my self if danger comes to me." Rev said.

Xaarj looked at him down. "how could you defend your self you didn't got your armor on, you didn't took your gun, if the protoss spotted you and tryed to kill you, how could you defend your self, with what?" Xaarj questioned looking a little angry.

Rev understood Xaarj don't know about his powers so it's best to tell him. "well about that, i think i have something to tell you, and you must know what i'm going to tell you, but first let's return to our den and while you'll eat i'll tell you about yesterday." after this word, Xaarj and Rev walked back to the den and started to eat.

Xaarj listened carefully and almost stopped to eat his meal while shocked and surprised of what his mate told him and showed him his powers, his electro field around his body, flexing his fingers like claws making lightning fire ball on his hand, and making an electro shield, Xaarj looked at the mark on Rev's neck it was glowing bright when Rev used his powers, Rev told him that he can make a super lightning nova wave but he didn't use it.

Xaarj been more then happy he knew that with half of his heart Rev will change, he knew it was only matter of time before Rev will discover his powers, he rouse from the creep and hugged Rev.

with surprise Rev hugged him back, but also didn't knew why his mate was so happy, Xaarj knew what that means and he wanted to have not only a peaceful life with his mate but also make a little hatchlings with his mate, the only question is, is his mates system changed too, or he gonna use a swarm to impregnant Serg, he will find the answer and he hope Rev can be pregnant without the swarm, Xaarj will see if Rev will accept to have his child's with good guess he can see the answer in his mind, suddenly Rev pulled away from the hug and looked at him with smile, Xaarj wondered what with the smile, but then Rev pulled him to his face and kissed him. "Xaarj don't think to much, i accept to have your children, i be happy to be pregnant by you." Rev said in Xaarj mind.

Xaarj been surprised but left the questions about mind reading to another time and continued to kiss his precious mate, Xaarj slipped his tongue to Rev's mouth as did Rev, the kiss continued a while longer as they both began to feel the desire and heat.

Xaarj began to pull Rev's shirt out of his body to his luck he did, now what is left to him is to pleasure his mate and mount him, it's been along time since he felt Rev hot skin, he started to put his claws on Rev's pant, and before he could pull his pants out, the small Zergling without even asking permission to enter jumped inside their den.

Xaarj growled at the Zergling as he covered Rev's half necked body with his wings, blocking him out of view. "what are you doing here without my permission?, how dare you to enter to my den!" Xaarj hissed at the small Zergling, who destroyed the moment.

Zergling - "forgive me my master, but we needed master Rev, your mate, master."

Xaarj looked at Rev, Rev stared at him in shock didn't know why the swarm needed him, Xaarj stared back at the Zergling and asked. "and why do you need him?, let me know."

the Zergling thought fast about the idea how to get the human out of their master, and then it hit him. "we wanted to learn about Terrans weapons, how to use them in the battle, so we decided that your mate is the best teacher about this."

Xaarj frowned to the Zergling with jealousy. "to bad that Rev now is to busy with me, try to find the other Terran teacher, who will teach you about guns."

Rev looked at Xaarj in wide eyes. "Xaarj!, don't be so pushy, it's not big deal to teach them about guns, we can spend time together later alright." Revpushed Xaarj and stood on his legs, Xaarj been shocked about what his mate just said to him but didn't dare to protest as much as he wanted too.

"alright, i think i overreacted again, maybe i'll go and do something, while you go theach them about guns." Xaarj stated in defeat, Rev smiled at him and turned to the Zergling who was happy for his victory, Rev started to walk as he stopped by Xaarj's voice. "hold it, last thing before you go." he pulled Rev to the hug and in front of Zergling eyes he kissed Rev on the lips, slipping his tongue to Rev's mouth, Rev moaned in the kiss as felt the hot black tongue rubbed inside his mouth.

Zergling was been a little angry at the side of his master kissing the human, he wanted Rev's attention to him self.

finally Xaarj released Rev from the hug, and Rev was gone with the Zergling out to the hive.  
>the swarm started to gather around him, Rev can hear a small hisses and growls coming from every Zerg, Zergling that stood beside Rev and tapped his hand, Rev looked at him wondering what he wanted to learn first. "well little guy, what you want to learn first?"<p>

Zergling dragged Rev to the training zone, when they arrived the small Zergling tapped Rev's rifle. "i like to know how i can hold the weapon and fire at the target." he wanted to be touched by the Human, feel his skin on his own.

"well now, first lets learn how you gonna load the gun and unload, after you can do it on your own we'll get to the shooting part." Rev said as he kneeled, pulling his gun out of him and started to show the Zergling how to hold the rifle.

Xaarj was been out and watched the swarm, soon he fixed his eyes on his mate he widened as he saw how Rev touching the Zergling teaching him how to hold the gun, he started to get jealous of the Zergling getting his humans attention. "_so that why he wanted my Rev, to have his attention to feel his touch, well i should remind that little crap that Rev is **MINE!**, and only mine._" Xaarj thought to him self, continuing to watch Rev and Zergling with jealousy.

Zara walked out of her den after she finished he things, and looked at the top of the Hive structure, it was Xaarj and he didn't even notice her, he's looking at the other direction, she looked at where he gazed and with her shock she saw Rev with the Zergling.

she felt that this would come sooner or later the swarm will start like the human and every Zerg will want him to him self, Zara turned around and to her hell Jim and his raiders approaching the swarm. "_oh please in the name of the Overmind, let that Zergling not do anything stupid._" she prayed to her self in her mind, it was a bad time for Jim and his raiders to be hear.

Rev now took the gun from the Zergling and started to show him how to shoot. "now you positioned your self and prepare to fire, now watch and learn." Rev said, the Zergling been close to Rev and he looked at his hair, he decided to smell and feel the human hair, as soon as his snout was been closer to Rev's head, Rev notice and asked the Zergling. "eh, what are you doing?"

Zara met Jim and raiders at the entrance. "welcome friends how are you?" Zara asked.

Jim - "nothing, what about you Zara, how are you feel?"

Zara - "nothing special, i'm just happy to see ya all."

Xaarj looked at the Zergling with wide eyes and anger, he bolted to the side of his mate and roared at the Zergling. "_**HE'S MINE, YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!, I THINK YOU LEARNED EVERYTHING WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIDE.**_" xaarj growled with rage at the Zergling making him to run away, he turned to his mate while he held him close to his body.

"why did you do that, he just wanted to learn about the gun that's all." Rev asked.

Xaarj - "he wanted to take you away from me, he wanted to mount you and make you his mate."

Rev - "Xaarj your overreacting again, why can't you just stop worrying so much, the little guy just wanted to learn about Terrans weapons, and he wanted me to show him and helped him, why can't you just leave it be, you know i'm your mate and you know i'm yours."

Xaarj - "Rev he's been to close to you, he wanted your body."

Rev - "That's It, your overreaction got my limits."

Xaarj - "Rev i-"

Rev - "**NO XAARJ STOP IT, UNTIL YOU LEARN HOW TO HOLD YOUR SELF UNDER CONTROL, THERE IS NOTHING TO DISCUSS,** i love you but you pushing every little thing to as a threat to me."

Xaarj - "Rev please understand, all of my minions want your attention, only for their own personal reasons, this thing can take you away from me, i would never hurt you, i'll always loved you, let this be the understandable reason to you."

Rev - "Alright.., but please stop worrying so much, and don't push every Zerg away from me, all they want is to know me better and so am i to, ok?"

Xaarj - "Alright i'll try too.."

Xaarj and Rev turned to the direction of the Hive entrance and saw Zara in shame in-front of the raiders with Jim, "_This day just keep's better and better, where it'll **END!**_" Xaarj thought in shame.


	4. Part 4 - Stars with Shadows

In the meantime, Xaarj and Rev were standing looking at the raiders and how they looked at them, Xaarj knew that how it feels especially after such circus they made right now.

Jim - Is everything alright between you two?

Xaarj - sorry about that, friend raynor, we didn't notice your presence in our hive...

Zara - well i hope everything is alright now.., so our allies friends, what bring you to our hive anyway?

Xaarj and Rev stared at them wondering by them self's why the raiders are here.

Jim - well we wanted to check on Rev after he released the electric nova and passed-out, we wanted to know how is he?

Rev - ohh... thanks commander, but i'm fine now, i have to get used to this stuff. ^^'

after of long chat with the raiders, Rev notice his mate was left somewhere, he saw him sitting on the hive building, Rev decided to go and check on him

Xaarj went siting on the Hive preparing to go and hunt the fresh meat that wondering around their borders, his hunger got to his mind, he stood and moved to the exit of the Hive. "XAARJ!" just as he heard his name he froze in place he knew to who this voice belonged, he turned to look at his mate standing few miles away from him and slowly approaching him.

"Xaarj look, i want to say, i'm sorry for snapping at you last time, but you must understand your actions been miss understandable and all of your worries and overreactions, got my limits i needed time to get everything in one peace, i know i treated you like shit, it was wrong of me to even dear to snap at you and yell."

Xaarj looked at him with wide but got his sense of what he meant. "look Rev it's not your fault at all, i the one who should be sorry, you just did what i deserved and i thank you for that, and i'm glad you didn't send me well... you know where, somewhere far in a long way". Xaarj said with chuckle.

Rev felt warm inside, he rushed to his mate and hugged him, Xaarj wrapped his arms around him and gave him a deep kiss on the lips.

both of them enjoyed themselves, till Xaarj decided to show Rev his homeworld planet Ashstar. "Rev we're going to my home right now, to *planet Ashstar* there we'll have a little peace alright?"

"of course, but what about you know your broods, who's gonna lead them?"

"Don't worry they have a brood mother who'll control them for a while, but we can stay a little while if you want?" Xaarj said with affection.

Just as before Xaarj managed to push Rev on the ground to go for deeper in their moment, Jim and the raiders interrupted them, Xaarj groaned with disappointment but decided to see what the raiders want now?

Jim - hey, sorry if we interrupted you both, but we have a received call from the Protoss, Executor Selendis saw you both making-out in the open ground...

Xaarj and Rev looked very shocked, they didn't know that the protoss were spying on them like that and saw the all thing, it was to shock to believe.

Rev - how the hell this could happened?, how could we've not seen any proto..., _ah man, this is just great..._

Xaarj looked at his mate understanding what his mate just figured out, he read Rev's mind and saw the image of the protoss observer, the invincible flying machine, Xaarj really didn't like that unit especially when it's spying in them in the privet moment.

Jim - Sorry guys, didn't mean to upset you like that.

Rev - even without the war, you cannot have some privacy, please this is stupid... ;/

Xaarj - why in the name of all, does executor want to meet us anyway?, i'll hope it's not a trick to burn us on the spot?

Jim - now my crew and i will be present as well, the protoss we'll be holding themselves from attacking you, i talked to selendis and she agreed that we'll tag along with you boys

Rev - well at least we won't be there for long., is Tosh going to be there as well?

Jim nodded, but Xaarj felt a little jealousy toward the specters name, but he knew that Rev loves him only and not the terran, so he'll try to not overreact like he did before, Tosh is teaching Rev how to defend him-self in the battle when he's all alone so he needed this training.

Jim - so.., you boys going to visit the protoss base tomorrow?

Xaarj - i think by sunrise, well be awake and tomorrow we'll go to the protoss base.

Jim - Ok, we're be there by sunrise as well, see ya tomorrow then.

As the raiders left, Xaarj took Rev by his arms and lead him to his den, he dropped Rev on the slimy bed and claimed on him.

Xaarj stared at Rev before leaning down and whispering in Rev's ear. "_Today you been a very bad boy you know that?_", Rev was shaking from the chill on his spine, Xaarj sounded so coldly yet so loving as a predator. "_you're going to be punished for your actions, and believe me my love, no mercy will on you..._", Xaarj smirked as he felt the man underneath him began to shake, he really spook him out for good this time, and he loved it, Xaarj started to lick Rev's face and his naked body, it didn't take long before Xaarj began to lick Rev's hole with his tongue, after a while Rev been relaxed as soon as Xaarj notice that his mate is fool of relaxing he didn't waste any time and begun to push his huge dick inside Rev's small hole.

Rev screamed from the pain that he felt but he didn't stop his mate he missed being dominated by his soul-mate, Xaarj started to push in and out with low speed to not harm to much his human and soon the thrusters began to be faster, Xaarj began to mount his mate as he notice the bite mark on Rev's shoulder and neck began to shine like a star, Xaarj will claim what's rightfully belonged to him. "_NO ONE!, NO ONE! will claim you my love, you're mine and only mine, no matter what, war, cold storm or disaster of the universe, no one will take you from me, i'll be your light in the night, i'll be your warm darkness in the cold, you're my soul-mate, my LOVE._" as thous thoughts said in his mind, Xaarj came hard inside his mate, after catching his breath, both Xaarj and Rev fell asleep.

The morning came and the sun was rising from the hills, Xaarj and Rev came to the protoss base just as they landed, the group of raiders came as well with Jim, Tosh and Ariel, they all started to enter the base, Xaarj kept Rev always beside him not allowing any protoss come near them. As they entered the entire protoss worriers gave the couple uncomfortable look, they pierced to their bones, Rev started to feel nervous about the glares and scooted to Xaarj to close, the Storm Fury saw how his mate felt and closed him with his wing, as they kept moving to the nexus, Jim notice Rev been hiding from the protoss and by they looks it made him feel uncomfortable as well.

The protoss worriers gazed deep to the Zerg and the terran walking side by side, what hit them the most is that they smelled the scene on terran lower part of his body, and it was belonged to the zerg, they memorized them but kept the hostile eyes on the couple.

finally the group entered were in the nexus and entered the hall meeting, there were siting Executor Selendis and Zeratul as well with few more templars, the group started to join the protoss worriers, Jim sat with Xaarj and Rev to make them feel a little comfortable, Tosh and Ariel sat next to Xaarj as some of the officers of the raiders sat beside them all.

Executor Selendis - Antro Tassadar James Raynor, antro tassadar to you as well brave couple, i am Executor Selendis, i must say never in my life i expected to lead conversation with the zerg.

Xaarj looked very uncomfortable with her words, he thought to say something back at her but decided to remain silenced for his and Rev's sake

Jim - Antro Tassadar Selendis, listen with all due respect, the zerg that are near your base are no threat to you, they're not infesting any colonies, they just living peacefully without attacking anyone or infesting, their leader is the black hydralisk that you see hear, he's a storm fury, he's leading the swarm of his own, they're different from kerrigans swarm.

Selendis didn't look pleased, she looked at the hydralisk and the terran, what surprised her most, was that she saw how close the terran was to the beast, and the dark monster himself wrapping his claws around terrans waist.

Executor Selendis - young terran, why are you keeping your distance to close with the zerg?, isn't it dangerous to be close like that to him?

Rev didn't know how to respond, he only wished to get out, since he was nervous to be with the protoss and especially lead conversation with them, Xaarj felt what his mate wanted, to his distaste he got the idea how to help him but also, he didn't like the idea, but leaving his mate alone in the open ground with the protoss isn't the way as well, so he'll ask Tosh to take him for the training.

Xaarj - i'll answer you that question if it pleases you, but first my mate have a training to accomplish, so excuse him please.

Xaarj turned to Tosh and without the word Tosh were already standing preparing to take Rev away, to Xaarj's surprise, the specters were really smart more from the ghosts, he leaned to his mate gave him a quick kiss on the chick and let him go, as Rev and Tosh left the hall, Jim notice the expression on Zeratul's look but he understand that Selendis were pushing to far so Rev needed to go.

Jim - i think you pushed a little to far Selendis, you made Rev feel uncomfortable a little, he's already been nervous by your tribe they gazed at him for very long time till we entered the nexus.

Executor Selendis - i didn't mean to make him feel like that.

Zeratul - well perhaps it'll be better to leave him a little while.

Xaarj - agree, and now to answer your question executor, it's not dangerous to be close to me, he's my mate, the one terran i love, an yet i do not feel that my personal life or Rev's must be your interest, but i notice you spayed on us as well, which is very not acceptable to do.

Selendis looked dumb found she didn't understand what the zerg meant

Executor Selendis - are you judging me for spying, i did not do such thing, i far beyond intelligent to even spy on somebody's personal life.

Xaarj - is that so?..., then why you sent the observer to watch us when me and my mate were in the privet moment?

Zeratul - selendis.., is that true?

Executor Selendis - my observer was making his way to the zerg base to watch any sing of danger, and yet he caught them on the act, i didn't mean to spy on you, but i'll do apologize for my minion that spayed on you, please accept my apology, it was a mistake, not by my command.

Xaarj - it's alright executor, but please don't make it a second time...

Zeratul looked at Jim, they understand that this was the accident so they decided to chat a little

Zeratul - so this creature is very smart i see, i thought all of the zerg are retched creatures...

Jim - well zeratul old pall, you know now not all the zerg are bad as you thought it'll be.

Zeratul - still i do not understand how one of the terrans can fall in love with the zerg, i do not have problems with protoss and terrans being together but zerg, it can be only infested terran or mad terran to make such a decision.

Jim - believe me i thought the same but in the end, it didn't matter, long as they happy.

Zeratul - perhaps you're right friend raynor.

Zeratul - young zerg, tell us which planet are you came from?, what is your homeworld?

High Templar - prelate Zeratul, how can you ask such question that we all know and you as well, the zerg all came from char no?

Xaarj - no..., and to ask why you need to know my homeworld, the planet my swarm from is already full of live of the zerg, we don't want to be disturbed or find our selves at war with the protoss, one protoss tribe already tried to take our homeworld and we slaughtered them all in the ashes of our fire power, but as i said we're not from char.

Zeratul - you can trust us all that we're not going to invade your world, i'll give you my word and the word of the templar.

Executor Selendis - i have one question, why you attacked the unknown protoss tribe, it could be a colonies from shakuras you know?

Xaarj - if it was from shakuras i would've attacked, but it wasn't from shakuras, the tribe was belonged to the Tal'darim Protoss, my broods were fasted not only them but one strange monster they brought with them.

all in the hall were shocked and looked at Xaarj, they all knew the Tal'darim tribe but they afraid of something else which they wished they didn't want to know.

Zeratul - what kind of the monster they brought with them?, it was a zerg?, powerful protoss worrier?

Xaarj - i think it was both Zerg/Protoss Hybrid, it was powerful enough that i lost almost half of my broods to that monstrosity.

all in the hall - **HYBRID!**

Executor Selendis - how is it even possible?, how could the protoss make such thing?

Dark Templar - you said you lost almost half of your broods to the hybrid right?

Xaarj nodded

Zeratul - this is to hard to believe...

Dark Templar - i think it's some how connected to the ancient Xel'naga, the one who created us all, we must figure out what is happening before something goes wrong.

Zeratul - i agree, but if there is more then a one hybrids then we're going to face some serious problem.

Executor Selendis - alright, then it's settle, if there will be a war against the hybrids, then it'll be the honor to join the battle.

Jim - Ok, we're in as well.

Xaarj - if you'd like us to join the combat, we'll be grateful to unleash the storm upon the hybrids.

Zeratul - we'll be glad to accept your support young Zerg.

Xaarj - you're welcome to come and visit our home as well if you'd like, our homeworld it's the planet Ashstar

Dark Templar - we will visit your world if we'll have a chance, we'll won't attack your swarm, in the name of Raszagal matriarch of the Dark Templar you can fully trust us.

Xaarj - i'll hope i won't do a mistake by counting on you brave Templar worrier.

Zeratul - you won't.

as the hall meeting was dismissed Xaarj stormed out to find his beloved mate, he spotted him on the open ground training with Tosh to battle in physical way, Xaarj stood there for a little while observing his mate's moves attack's and defense's he was indeed surprised that his mate learned a lot the specter was truly training him without any interest's of affection towards Rev, Xaarj chuckled to him self, thinking how stupid of him to even be jealous of Tosh, his mate's teacher, Xaarj felt very idiotic that he even slapped him self on his face, soon Xaarj decided it's time to move and meet Rev after a long meeting with the Protoss.

from the Nexus window Selendis, Zeratul and Jim were standing observing the area, as they looked down they saw the couple hugging and kissing each other (Xaarj and Rev), Selendis didn't much understand the affection between Zerg and Terran but decided to leave it.

Zeratul - so they are really love each other as i see right?

Jim - yep, love is a strange thing to all universe Zeratul, but it also can be painful as well...

Zeratul looked at Jim wondering what he meant by that word.

Zeratul - what are you meaning about that friend raynor?

Jim - i also have a love crash in the past for someone, until everything so of the sudden started to change, she was the best girl i can dreamed of till the aliens took her and turned in to the monster, she's know to you very well Zeratul...

Zeratul - Kerrigan?...

Jim nodded, Zeratul knew something is connected between his friend terran and the queen of blades, but he wished to know what happened to them, he needed to talk to him later about this and figure out all of the pieces.

as the night came the raiders went back to the Hyperion, Zeratul and his Dark Templars took off to the planet shakuras to find the answers about the hybrids and it's connection to Xel'naga, Xaarj and Rev went back to their hive clusters as they both laid down on top of the Hive building that was warm and very comfortable for both of them, they laid together looking at the stars and talking about any kind of shapes they can catch in the night.

Rev - the night is so beautiful right Xaarj?

Xaarj - oh yes it is romantic as well, i'd never felt so happy to be with you Rev this is something special, you are special my love.

Rev - look at that, what can you make of that form of stars?

Xarrj - well..., let me see..., i think it's a zergling's claw, right?

Rev - ok..., close enough now let me try..., that one! looks like a guitar to me, thous stars over there.

Xaarj - what is a guitar?

Rev - guitar it's the musical instrument that the humans playing music, making a music for themselves or for other people to make them feel comfortable as well and happy, it bring the nice atmosphere.

Xaarj understood what his mate explained to him and took interest in it.

Xaarj - alright my turn now..., that shape over there looks like a spire mountain of ash world, like in Char or Ashstar.

Rev - ok that was good, i see another shape, that one is looks like a spacecraft

Xaarj - the shape is really ugly but who cares..., alright now i'll try..., over-there! it looks like..., i don't know... some strange lights, brighter than a stars, and the mode is really not something i can't understand it.

Rev looked at the light as his eyes widened he saw a large fleet of battlecruisers and it wasn't the raiders as well.

Rev - Xaarj i think we have a problem and thous lights aren't welcome much, they even looks not friendly either.

Xaarj widened his eyes as he saw the terrans Basel's too he alerted the swarm to prepare for the battle.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile at the Hyperion<strong>

Jim sat with Tosh in the cantina drinking and talking about the day with the protoss, as Matt entered the cantina rushing to Jim and Tosh.

Matt - sir we have a problem!

Jim - wow easy there Matt what's the problem?

Matt - the large Dominion battleships are landing on the plane haven right now, and it looks like their aiming their guns at Xaarj hive cluster right now.

Tosh - it's Mengsk, he must have found about Rev and now he want to get to Rev, looks like we have a traitor in our ship.

Matt - i'm afraid he's right sir, somebody have a connection with the dominion and he reported right after we left the protoss base.

Jim - Matt power-up our guns and order to all troops to head for the Zerg base, we're going to kick the dominions butt right now, and after we've done that, we'll search our crew and allies, somebody put a very big pig in our hands and we missed it, Tosh try to scene our allies and my crew, i might have a feeling we have a trap hole in our ship.

Tosh - you can count on me brudda...

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Hive<strong>

The dominion were open heavy fire on the hive, the broods attacked the dominion ships and soldiers that landed on the hive, the battle was heavy as the dominion fought the zerg, Xaarj and Rev defended themselves from the fire power and attacked back at the bastards, one of the marines cough Rev by his waste and dragged him to the dropship, "**XAARJ!**" Rev screamed as he'd been dragged away from his mate, Xaarj notice that his mate couldn't fight the grip of the marine,"_oh no you don't!_"Xaarj thougt, his blood boiled in him like never before, he raged to his mate, with his lightning blast and shining blades with blue fire, he tore the marine to pieces.

as the attack continued and the raiders soon joined the fight to battle the dominion, but the army of the dominion was to large for them to fight, Xaarj raged with mighty roar as if the stored powers from the Overmind were unlocked from his heart, he was all in blue fire and lightnings sparking around his body, soon Xaarj attacked the dominion soldiers, tanks, thors and all of their ships, with mighty speed, he destroyed all of the dominion army, the remaining ships that tried to escape were destroyed by the mutalisk's and raiders wraith's and vikings.

The attack was been very heavy and the zerg started to rebuild their hive clusters, Xaarj was still glowing in full fury as he turned to the raiders nobody even dared to make a sound or move, except one..., Rev called his name as he tried to approach to his mate, Xaarj was in full control to not let his temper hurt the one he loves, slowly Rev reached his hand to put it on Xaarj face, as his rage still raged inside his body, he fought him self not to rip his mate apart, as Rev touched his mate's face, Xaarj closed his eyes and relaxed under the touch, soon the fire that been around him was gone and Xaarj opened his eyes to look at his mate in tears, his heart raced as he wrapped his arms around him.

Rev - _i was afraid you're going to hurt me..._

Xaarj - _Never, i'll never hurt you Rev, no matter what i'll be cursed if i ever raise my blades against you._

After relaxing from the battle, both Zerg and Raiders were broken from the fight they had, Jim got a report from Tosh on the communicator.

Tosh - Brudda!, are you there?

Jim - i'm hear Tosh, what is it?

Tosh - i've captured the traitor.

Jim's eyes widened as he heard this, but he didn't knew he's not the one who heard this.

Zara - _TRAITOR? _

Jim - yes we have a traitor in our group, looks like he's the reason why the dominion attacked last night.

Xaarj - then this traitor must pay good for what he did, but the choice is yours friends Raynor, you'll decided this traitors destiny whatever it'll be.

Jim nodded and returned to communicator.

Jim - Tosh bring that traitor to the hive.

Tosh - ok be right there soon.

soon after several minutes the dropship landed on the creep as the raiders marines with Tosh walked out of the ship holding the traitor that was a mechanic.

Marine - we spotted that he also installed a bomb in our ship in the core room commander, we were able to disable it.

Jim - alright put him down.

the raiders dropped the the mechanic as the zerg broods surrounded the raiders hissing and growling at the traitor but holding themselves from attacking the mechanic.

Jim - so what you got to say for yourself.

Mechanic - fuck you asshole, i ain't telling you a **shit!**

Jim - you know?, i'm ain't that patient person, but if you don't tell me what i want to know, we'll just leave you hear and let the zerg deal with you.

As Jim said that the entire swarm started to drool around the raiders feet as the pierced the mechanic

Mechanic - you know?..., the emperor promised me a large number of money for your head, but also a big bonus if i'll bring that bitch over-there one way or another who's been fucked by that abomination and totally lost his fucking mind, my life could be like a golden king.

Xaarj glared at the mechanic who's spoken in a dirty way to him and his mate, he wanted to rip that terran piece by piece, but held himself, he looked at his minions pushing the terrans a little forward with pure rage and hunger, he hissed at them to make them stop and back a little and so they obeyed their master.

Jim - well your life won't be like a golden king you know, and you'll pay for your actions.

Mechanic - phh, please lock me in the prison and believe me the dominions will come back and free me, you're nothing but a shit commander, a terrorist, the emperor will get you and your bitch who's leading the swarm.

Jim punched the mechanic in to the guts, the mechanic dropped on the ground hissing in pain.

Jim - we'll see about that, lets move out raiders...

Tosh - what about him?

Jim - leave him here, the zerg will deal with him...

as the raiders left the broods surrounded the mechanic, Rev felt what will come next and he didn't feel to watch it, he turned to his mate hoping to go away from the horror that soon will begun.

Rev - Xaarj i know what will happen right now and i don't feel to see it, can we go somewhere else please?

Xaarj - of course my love i'll come with you, where do you want to go?

Rev - somewhere in the nature, to the lake or river.

Xaarj - alright hop on my back, and we're outta hear.

As Rev hopped on Xaarj's back and Xaarj spread his wings prepared to take-off he turned to the brood mother his best friend Zara.

Xaarj - Zara, this trash is all yours do with it as you wish.

Zara - of course Xaarj, and thank you.

Xaarj - we'll be back by night so make sure you won't leave any disgusting parts, at least clean bones will work.

Zara - we'll make sure of it...

as Xaarj and Rev took-off away from the hive, the swarm begun slowly move forward to the mechanic, as he laughed in their face not knowing what will happen to him, the broods started to jump on him biting and tearing his flesh, as the mechanic cried and screamed from the pain, the zerg chewed on his skin and flesh eating him alive till his bones.

Zara - _feel the pain dominion, feel like we felt the pain from the fire of your ships!_

Zara hissed as she continued to tear the mechanic's flesh with all the other broods as they ate him tearing his body to peaces.


End file.
